


At The Master's Mercy

by LoriLemons



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Angst, Bring the Master Back!, Choking, Chris Chibnall you can steal my ideas, Different Incarnations, Doctor and Master, Doctor is Prisoner, Doctor is at the Masters will, Double Penetration, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Female Masturbation, First Time, Hate Sex, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Master Acting Like O, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sexual Torture, Smut, Spanking, These two are fire, Thoschei, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink, doctor who - Freeform, dom master, dominating male, dub con, felacio, kind of slow burn, sex flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriLemons/pseuds/LoriLemons
Summary: The Doctor is put in Judoon prison and she can't stop thinking about him, The Master. She knows she shouldn't, but she mourns the death of her old friend, and enemy. At night she dreams of him, explicit, vivid dreams. Then he comes to her, but he's not going to help get her out, no, she's exactly where he wants her to be. At his whim and mercy, but the Master never did have mercy.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan), Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Comments: 56
Kudos: 115





	1. Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> So, I can't get over the end of the Timeless Children. I was thinking though, there are at least 3 or 4 different ways he survived the Death Particle, so if Chibbs needs a few ideas...lol. So if The Doctor is locked in a prison she can't get out of, what does she do? I'm American, so Brits will probably roll their eyes a bit at me calling things by their American names. Like suspenders are what you call braces, (braces here are those metal things that straighten teeth), We never say trousers here, so I have to remind myself, we call them pants, but I know that would be underwear in England. Anyway, I'd just like to say that as me and my 11 year old daughter watch every single episode of Doctor Who, we are enamored with how adorable Brits are. Also, I have a super girl crush on Jodie and I just can't with her. She's the cutest thing I've ever seen and I love her portrayal of The Doctor. And Sacha...don't get me started. Bisexuals the world over are hyperventilating at their scenes. I know I'm a little late to the party, but wibbly wobbly timey wimey, you know.

The Doctor sat silently on her bunk. She awaited any news from the Judoon as to what they planned to do with her. So far she was locked up in isolation, probably because they knew she was more likely to escape. She may have tried harder to escape if she wasn't so devastated from everything that had just occurred. Was the Master dead? Had the death particle destroyed him? He had just recently found her again. She remembered his last incarnation and his, they had almost become close. Almost amiable friends. It had given her hope, and then O had showed up, so clever, so sweet, so human and she'd been fooled. 

The Doctor's cheeks flushed at how her new female body had been attracted to the man, with his huge dark intense eyes, his dark skin, his black hair, his sweet smile. She had tried to deny it because The Doctor didn't make a fool of herself, or himself, over trifling things like sexual attraction. The Doctor had a lot of time to lay around and think about the few people he'd been attracted to in the past. Rose, definitely Rose. His short haired, big eared, leather jacket wearing incarnation had been able to withstand the attraction he'd had to the blonde, but his next had not withstood sexual desire. He and Rose had a very touchy and loving relationship, and before he knew it, she had pulled his trousers down and he had been letting her sink down onto him as she kissed him wildly. The pleasures of the flesh were not all consuming for him. It was enjoyable and he liked that the humans he had indulged in had so thoroughly enjoyed it, but it wasn't something he just sought out. 

The Master had had his own little blonde companion, although Saxon had called Lucy his wife. He knew for a fact that The Master had indulged in all sorts of sexual depravities with his so called wife. He had almost felt bad for the woman. 

The Doctor had one sexual weakness above all else, and that was the Master. When they'd been what he thought of as his 10th incarnation (since he didn't like to think of the Doctor that hadn't really been a Doctor, but instead a soldier), and the blonde, mad Master who had become the Prime Minister, he'd been drawn to the other man like he never knew he could be. The Master had known that he would do anything for him, and the Master had exploited that. That incarnation of his had really liked sex with Rose, but there was something different about The Master, something different about his long time friend turned enemy. It was electric, like they were drawn together, like they were meant to touch. 

The Master had had the best time having him at his will for the year that never was, as he'd done everything from making The Doctor watch him do scandalous things with Lucy, to eventually teasing him, and then having him join in on his sexual relations with he and his wife, to having Lucy watch as he had sex with him. The Master would laugh in that terrible way of his and that incarnation of himself was putty in The Master's hands. He hadn't wanted to give up hope that his friend, and sometimes his lover would one day see the light, may one day give up on his evil ways if only The Doctor could get through to him, but come the morning, The Master would turn him old again and lock him back in the cage. That had been worse than the actual aging, feeling used, never getting through to the other Time Lord.

Losing The Master not once but twice, had almost felt unbearable, but he'd gotten through, he always did. As his goofier, younger incarnation had been distracted by so much drama and even a very persuasive and sexy River Song, he had always remembered his old friend, even as he'd lost the Ponds and met Clara. Clara had also been a nice distraction. His 12th incarnation seemed to really enjoy sex with pushy women. When he'd regenerated into the grumpy Scotsman, Clara hadn't been the same. She hadn't bossed him around sexually like she had before, so they had had sex once, but it had been awkward. He could tell it was because she had preferred his younger self. 

Then SHE had come along. His last male self had not preferred being touched by just anyone, but the moment he'd met her, even when she'd claimed to be an android, she'd pushed him up against the wall and kissed him so passionately and it had felt right. So very right. He'd complained, sure, but he and Missy had known. Their touch would always be magic, not like he believed in real magic. After that, he could think of nothing else but Missy. 

It had been so bizarre to have the Master as a woman. As men, they had either been heated enemies with a past, or the Master had been the dominate one sexually. Missy had saved herself for him, and taking her virginity, in that body, had been an interesting encounter. She'd tried to act oh so powerful like usual, had even been the aggressor of said encounter, but when it had come down to it, he had been the one with the cock, and she had been the one that had to take it. The power of being the sexual dominator had been delicious, but a novelty. They'd both known that the Master's inner turmoil and aggression gave their sex an enticing edge. Eventually Missy had become more confident and had once again become the sexual aggressor and it had felt right again. 

Nothing could have prepared her for the recent incarnation of the Master. She could literally not think of one thing that could have prepared her for the rush of desire and obsession she'd felt when she'd found out that O was her old friend, her old enemy, her old lover. He was so young, so handsome, so aggressive this time and she'd felt a rush of wetness in her panties, that once upon a time would have been an erection. Being a woman was both frustrating and stimulating. She felt like she hated him more than ever this go around, but so much of her angry demeanor toward him was a bit of a ruse. To throw him off from the fact that she had a horrible desire to get down on all fours for him. 

Even as she lay on her bunk, all alone, she could feel the desire swirl in her lower belly, could feel the lurches in her chest. She remembered all of the times that they'd gotten so close in proximity to each other, breathing the same air, her two hearts pumping wildly as their eyes met, dark brown on hazel, fire in their gazes. The way the leather glove on his hand had grabbed at her throat on the Eiffel Tower. She hated Nazi's, she always had, they were so like the Daleks, but she had to admit to herself that they had great style and The Master had been so attractive in the uniform. She figured it was something to do with all that leather. She'd told him she didn't like it, but she'd lied. She didn't like what the uniform stood for, but she'd liked how he'd looked. She had always been attracted to him, but this time, it was different. This time it was like a fire burning her alive on the inside. 

Her small hand roamed down to the top of her trousers and she looked around a bit before she pushed her hand down her pants. She was wet from thinking about him. All of the times as O when he'd carefully touched her arm, all the times when he'd gotten oh so close to her, so close that it was inappropriate. Her last incarnation would have hated the physical closeness. This time it had made her feel alive, on fire. She'd even leaned in herself once, but it had only been while in the Matrix. His physical self had not actually been there to touch her then. It hadn't stopped her from leaning in, asking if his violence had calmed all his rage. It hadn't stopped her from losing her temper and pushing him to the ground. 

She hadn't been sure how he'd felt about her as she thought back on the times that O had flirted with Yaz. Surely that had meant that he'd been more attracted to the younger, prettier, darker woman. She still didn't know how she felt about him flirting with Yaz. She'd really liked O, and she'd been so busy trying to save the world that she'd put that twinge of jealousy on the back burner. She knew now that he was either playing with Yaz like a cat to a mouse, or he had been intentionally throwing her off. She knew that to the Master, humans came and went, they were nothing to him. As far as the two of them, they had always found each other. One thing that had been a constant for The Doctor, was imminent danger and excitement, and eventually The Master finding her again. 

As she thought about O, and how innocent, naive, he had seemed, how smart and kind, she swirled her finger around her clit and hissed with the pleasure. Having a penis had been nice, but having female parts, that was a whole other feeling indeed. So sensitive. And her small breasts, those were nice too. Missy's had been bigger than her own, but The Master had always been a bit more dramatic than herself. Her nice little breasts did quite well, especially in the case of all the running she did. Her nipples though, they seemed to be more sensitive than any of her male nipples ever had been. She figured that once she had a little fun sexually, she'd appreciate how intense her parts felt. 

A wave of despair washed over her as she realized she'd never get the chance to be intimate with his newest form. She may never be intimate with any of his forms ever again, unless she was lucky enough to run into any of his older selves. It was a pity too because she'd really liked the way his newest self looked, the way he looked at her, like he wanted to devour her. Her hand stilled as she thought about how she'd never know how his hands would feel on her body. The Doctor pulled her hand out of the top of her pants and lay there panting.

The thought of touching herself when she could never have him, felt empty. Besides, she couldn't think of anything more embarrassing than those idiot Judoon walking in and seeing a mighty Time Lord masturbating. She fell into a fitful sleep, feeling forlorn and frustrated at the fate that had caused her old friend to become such a lunatic and getting himself killed in the process. She wasn't sure just how serious that death particle was, but as far as she knew, he wasn't coming back. 

In space, it was hard to tell time. There were no days, weeks, years, besides, that was just the time that the humans kept as their planet orbited around their sun. She did know however, that she had been in Judoon prison for quite a long time, perhaps several months in human time. She'd had a hearing, with the Judoon, but it had only been to tell her that they were still collecting evidence and information and to completely ignore her when she told them that she was not the one that they had meant to arrest. They were such thick creatures though and they put her back in her cell, informing her that she had plenty of time to wait until they broke her into her new life. The Doctor had grit her teeth and been led back to her cell, requesting at least some books, anything to fill her time. 

What made her time in prison worse, was that every night, she dreamed. It wasn't dreams like that odd finger dream creature had given them, no, that might have been merciful. These dreams were worse. She dreamed of him, every night. Doing things to her that felt so real. Naked, panting, almost reaching orgasm dreams, but she'd wake up panting and wet and alone, her hearts thudding against her ribcage. The dreams were so vivid, his dark eyes staring into her, his hands stroking her naked female flesh, his thickness filling her in a place she'd never been filled before. She seemed to know exactly what his body would look like without that silly purple and plaid outfit. 

The Judoon had been very prompt and systematic. They woke her up with food, took her for a walk afterwards, brought her back to her cell for several hours before bringing her a midday meal, and then she'd get some more time to walk, then they'd bring her last meal and turn her lights down after making sure she was there. They allowed her to bathe every 3 cycles The point was, that she knew she had time before they brought her beginning meal. 

The Doctor was able to keep her regular clothing, although they had taken her sonic screwdriver when they'd put her in her cell. She had taken off her coat and suspenders before she'd gone to bed, so she eased her trousers off, still not feeling comfortable enough to be completely naked in a Judoon prison. Then her hand was reaching into her panties as she remembered The Master in her dream, holding her two small wrists above her head as he sucked at her neck. It had been particularly graphic for her limited experience with either of their new bodies. Her heart sank at realizing that she never would get acquainted with his new body. The death particle had destroyed it, possibly forever. 

The thought of losing him forever almost stopped her, but she was so heated, so aroused from the dream she'd just had that she squirmed her hips a bit and lightly teased at her swollen clit, making a sound of pleasure as her needy female parts finally got the stimulation she craved. It was nice, but she felt depraved that she was stroking herself to the thought of her late best enemy. She figured she had a skewed version of desire, but as long as she stayed in this cell, she had nothing better to do, no one to touch her, no one to touch but herself. 

The Doctor spread her legs to gain more access to her new sexual organs. Humans would call it a dozen different slang terms, but she'd heard The Master call Lucy's a cunt, or a pussy. The thought of that fueled a fire in her loins. What would he have thought about her “pussy”? Would he have been as impressed with hers as he had been with Lucy's? The Doctor wasn't naive, she figured that The Master had amused himself with other females aside from his mock wife. 

She dipped two fingers inside of herself and gasped. She was wet, but it still stung a bit. She wondered what it would have felt like to have the Master inside of her. Would it have hurt? Would he have been the least bit gentle? He'd always been so passionate, even as a woman. Her chest tightened thinking about him. The Doctor pulled her fingers back out and traced them over her clit, pushing her hips up and throwing her head back. 

She hadn't had an orgasm in this body yet, wondered if it'd feel the same as when she'd been a man, and she was climbing steadily toward it. Her body had been on sexual edge for what would have been weeks now as she'd dreamed about The Master in his new form, doing all sorts of unacceptable things to her new form. 

The Doctor wondered how long she'd be in this prison. The Judoon had told her it would be a life time, but she had a really really long life. The thing about exploring the universe and saving people was that it took her mind off of silly things like this. She usually didn't have this much spare time on her hands, she usually didn't sleep this much, as she really didn't need to, but she could not stop thinking about HIM, and she was depressed thinking that she'd never get another chance to speak with him again, or anything else. 

The Doctor pulled her slick fingers out of her panties and lay there in the dark panting.

“Oh Master,” she sighed in frustration.

From the corner of her dark cell she heard, “You said both of my names, and we both know how much I like that, but don't stop what you were doing on my account. I was rather enjoying it.”

The Doctor sat straight up in the bed, her eyes scanning her cell. She knew that voice. It was his. Was this just in her mind from hours of thinkng about him, all alone, terribly bored and lonely? 

He sauntered out from the shadows, standing in a small patch of light, in his plaid trousers, purple coat, his black hair slightly messy and hanging over his forehead. He had a terrible smile and he pushed back his coat to put his hands on his hips. She could see his plaid vest with the black satin lapels. It looked like him. Was it him?

“You died, in the Matrix room, the death particle, how,” she sputtered.

“Never mind that dear, I can tell you all about that later, but now I'm offering to help you with your little problem,” he grinned like a maniac and instead of upsetting her, it made her stomach clench.

“What problem,” she asked nervously.

“The problem you have of wanting me. You can't reach completion now can you?”

She pulled her one blanket over herself and frowned, “You're not real, you can't just show up after I know you died and appear in my cell in a Judoon prison.”

“Stop putting me off love, I saw what you were doing, I know what you want,” he said darkly, walking toward her menacingly.


	2. This Won't Be Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master explains more about why he's in The Doctor's cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Breathing Heavy* These two are LIFE. I would like to thank all of the YouTube video editors for all of the delicious inspiration in putting together fantastic Thoschei ship videos about these two. If you are one of them, give me a shout so I can tell you how much I adore your video/s. Thank you for reading this, I have jumped into the Doctor/Master rabbit hole, and you reap in the rewards. These two have the best hate-love ever and it's HOT. Their monologuing is better than sex, but I still want the later ;)

“What, no, that was, private...” the Doctor sputtered.

“For being the most clever being in the universe, aside from myself, you can be incredibly dense sometimes,” said the Master.

“Dense, what are you talking about,” she hissed.

“I know what you were thinking about, I know what you want because all of this time that you've been rotting in here, you never stopped to wonder why you were having such vivid dreams of me.”

“And how would you know that,” she asked, narrowing her eyes.

“You were smug, thinking I was gone for good, that you never realized I've been connecting with you psychically while you sleep, and my my you have been sleeping more than needed lately, haven't you,” The Master smiled wickedly.

“You've been hijacking my dreams while I sleep, you're so depraved, but I could expect no less of you I suppose,” The Doctor acted more angry than she felt. 

“Just one of the many things you love about me,” he quipped. 

“So are you here to help me out, or not,” she asked and he couldn't help but notice that she didn't deny that she loved him. 

He laughed, he laughed so hard he held his middle and bent at the waist, pulling a hand up and wiping a tear from his face. He always loved to make a big production about everything. She grit her teeth and watched him, holding the blanket tightly over her body. He finally rose and his eyes met hers.

“Now why would I do a thing like that, you're exactly where I want you, how I want you, at my every whim, for as long as we both shall live,” he laughed again, “I thought you'd like that last part since you're so fond of humans and their idiotic bonding rituals.”

She glared at him and said, “Funny you should tease me about that when you're the one who was married.”

“Yeah, you see what I mean, humans, I marry her and she goes and shoots me. I don't know what you see in them,” said the Master, starting toward her. 

The Doctor's hearts beat harder as she saw him making his way toward her. It didn't mean anything, he always liked to get up close to her when he wanted to speak dramatically. The only problem was that she wasn't wearing her trousers. She was clothed only in her teeshirt and panties, and was not comfortable being in such close proximity to him while not wearing much. 

“You did mistreat her badly,” answered The Doctor.

The Master scoffed, “I made her the lady to my dynasty, she should have been thankful. Too bad you weren't a lady then, but I did have fun with you in that body. You were very pretty back then.”

“So if you're not here to help me escape, and not here to tell me your future plans for universe domination, then why are you here,” snipped The Doctor, trying to change the subject.

“I should think it's quite obvious Love,” and he smirked at her in an unsettling way.

“Care to explain,” she asked.

“Ugh, sometimes you're a little slow Doctor. I've been sending you visions of what I want. You can't get away, no one has come to save you. You know very well what I want, you're just too stubborn to accept that I'm about to get from you what we've both wanted to desperately since the moment I told you who I was on Barton's plane,” and he had in fact gotten up close to her, so close she could smell his breath, feel his heat. 

“And if I don't allow it,” she gritted out, staring into his dark eyes, but feeling her belly do somersaults. 

He grinned at her, and then snorted, “Irrelevant. It's happening. I couldn't have asked for a better outcome than this. It's almost as if I devised this scenario myself. You can't stop me from doing horrible things outside this compound while you're locked here, no self righteous people pleasing good guy to stop me...and every night, I have you all alone and waiting for me, at my leisure. It's perfect.”

“I really hate you,” she seethed.

“I know you do, but you also love me, it's the bane of your existence, you've always needed me. It's been your downfall countless times,” he said, leaning in to sniff at her neck.

She gave him a vicious fake smile, “But I always win, now don't I?”

His cocky demeanor dropped for a moment, but then he pasted a patronizing smile back on and glared at her, “But do you Love, do you ever really?”

“I'm not sure I like how you call me 'Love' now,” she snipped.

“Yes you do, I can see it in your eyes, I can feel your hearts beating faster, I can smell you now, so female, it's delicious. I've never taken you as a woman. I don't know whether I should make your first time last, or just jump right to it, your body is new, isn't it,” he said huskily.

“Wouldn't you like to know,” she said with more heat than she'd meant to, because inside she was scared. 

“Have you let some undeserving human touch you, what is mine? You only recently got this new body of yours, I should know, as O, I knew as soon as you turned from Missy's old Doctor into this...MY Doctor.” 

She shivered, even though he WAS Missy, he considered his last incarnation Missy's and she was...His? It took her breath away to think of how possessive this new Master seemed. He'd always been fairly possessive, constantly taunting her companions, calling them pets, belittling their existence, even getting them killed, but this new Master, it seemed he'd gone a step further. The burn in his eyes seemed like he meant it, he really believed that she belonged to him. She hated the warmth that crept into her loins at the thought of only being his. 

“No, I haven't used this body for pleasure yet,” she said angrily and she saw a flash of relief in his features before he grinned at her wickedly.

“But I still won't give myself to you, I'm mine, I've always been mine,” she said passionately.

He narrowed his eyes at her like he was very angry and his voice was rough when he said, “Oh, how could I forget, the special one, the Timeless Child, too good for me.”

She flinched, but looked at him proudly, “That's not what I meant, but take it as you will.”

“Oh, I will take what I will,” and he leaned in and their lips met. 

It was hot, wet, and firm. His hands didn't touch her yet, and she gripped her blanket tight, but the kiss was full of all the longing, pain, desperation that they'd felt for each other since she'd left him in the Adelaide Gallery, then in Nazi occupied Paris, since she'd unkindly let the Kassavin take him away and she thought she may never see him again. But he'd showed back up again, just to tear her apart on the inside, change her life, just as he'd promised, but oh how badly she wanted him. 

As his hot tongue swirled with hers, she whimpered against his mouth and he finally touched her. The Master grabbed her arms almost painfully and pulled away from her, watching her eyelashes flutter open so she could look at him in disorientation. Their combined four heartbeats were almost loud in the quiet of the room. He stared into her hazel eyes for some time and then he looked angry. 

“You think I'm going to make this easy on you? Think again special one,” he said, his tongue saying the last two words like a curse.

All The Doctor could do was stare at him with wide eyes.

“You think I'm going to make this easy on you, it wasn't easy for me,” he almost shouted.


	3. The Upper Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor takes Missy's (kind of) virginity and she hates her lack of power and domination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, 12 and Missy flashback sex. Did I mention I have a virgin kink, because I do. Sorry. I LOVE the dynamic between these two almost as much as 13 and O Master. Almost. But I wanted to show some history before O Master gets his way with 13. Their banter, as every incarnation of the two of them, is like ambrosia to me.

“Oh stop being so rigid Doctor, you know you want to fuck me senseless,” cooed Missy. 

“Must you be so crude all the time,” grumped The Doctor. 

“You have me here at your leisure for years and years and years and you barely do anything fun about it,” Missy sulked. 

“I'm not in the habit of taking advantage of people, even manipulative, power hungry harpies like you,” said the Doctor, meaning to tease, but realizing he'd been rude.

“Ouch,” she almost laughed.

“Look Missy, I'm sorry, I...” began the Doctor. 

“See, that's the problem, you can't just own up to any evil you do. Revel in it darling, enjoy the darkness. Don't apologize Doctor,” she said sweetly.

The Doctor grit his teeth, “You do these things just to toy with me.”

Missy rolled over on her piano and leaned up on her elbows smiling at him in saccharine sweetness, “You know, if I hadn't felt your erection when I'd kissed you, I'd almost think this incarnation of you was a monk.”

“It's not that you're not attractive, because obviously you are,” said the Doctor, throwing his hand up toward her to signify how attractive he found her.

“It's just that you're not into sex,” teased Missy.

“Well, not in this incarnation at any rate, I'm not against it, I just don't really...” he trailed off.

“So, you're a virgin too,” asked Missy, raising a dark eyebrow, her blue eyes almost glowing. 

“Well, no, not really, but, we're not exactly virgins now are we Missy,” answered the Doctor. 

The Doctor narrowed her eyes angrily, “It's that puppy of yours, the one with the huge fuck me eyes.”

“Well yes, we gave it a try, my last incarnation and her were quite close, and I could tell she missed him and you know very well her name is Clara,” he explained, his bushy eyebrows furrowing.

“Once,” asked Missy.

“Yes, once. It was fine, but I could tell she didn't want this version of me like she'd wanted my last. We amiably decided to be friends,” he told her. 

Missy pulled her skirts up just a bit above her ankles, hoping it would effect him, and she smiled as she saw his eyes lower there and shoot back up to her face. 

“This new you, you're not good in the sack then, so to speak,” she teased.

Her gave her a dirty look, fire shooting out of his eyes, “I just wasn't into it. I've only ever been sexual with my human friends when they wanted it too, and it felt like she was only trying to please me, but she wasn't into it. Why bother if it's not great, you know?”

“Oh, I know, but for me, sex is about power, and as a woman, the power I have is by not giving men what they want. I told you though, this version of me is old fashioned, I saved myself...for my soul mate,” she looked intensely at him. 

The words, “soul mate” sounded like a mockery on her lips, but he knew she wasn't far from right about that. Sex with each other felt right, like it was meant to be. It was cheesy, he knew, especially since this version of him hated sentiment like that, but he and The Master had always been drawn to each other. As much as having sex with his friends felt nice, there had been several of them that he'd indulged in, there had always felt like something was missing. There was only one other Time Lord in the universe, and that other person in all the universe that was like him, was this sinister Time Lord, in this first case, Time Lady. He knew that if he gave in and had sex with Missy, it would be perfect, as it always was. 

“You are an enigma Missy, so sexually depraved as your last incarnation, but this time, a proper Scottish virgin,” he tried to tease, but he wasn't good at teasing as this Doctor.

“You like how this time around I was the perfect match for you, I know we don't really get to pick who we become, but, it's funny how we're always perfect for each other. Turning yourself back into your pinstripe wearing tall man that one time, that was quite funny. My last me really enjoyed that you. I can't wait for you to be a woman, that'll be wonderful indeed,” she rambled, but her hands had pulled her skirts up to her knees and her shapely stocking clad calves were in view now. He pulled at his collar and gulped.

“I don't know if I'll ever be a woman, or a ginger for that matter, but crazier things have happened, you're a woman now, and I never thought...but it suits you quite well. You're devious, but you're charming,” he admitted.

She gave him a genuine smile, which was rare for her, “You know how I like it when people say nice things to me, especially when you say nice things to me.”

His hearts pounded loudly and he was sure that Missy knew what effect she was having on him as she smiled at him, eyes twinkling as one of her feet rested on the piano with her as she unlaced a Victorian boot and kicked it off of her foot, moving onto the next. He took a moment to talk, as she really was distracting him, his cock starting to harden at the sight of her now obviously disrobing. She was such a tease, but not a bigger tease than he'd ever been. 

She realized that he was losing track of the conversation and she loved her effect on him, so she asked, “So, how was she?”

“What, who,” he stammered.

“Your puppy, dear, how was she, did it feel good,” she asked, kicking off her second boot and unfastening her garters from her stockings. 

“She was acceptable. Better when I was Eleven, she's a lovely girl, but...” he once again trailed off, watching her pull a stocking slowly off of a pale surprisingly long leg. 

“But what,” she asked, pausing in the middle of pulling the other stocking off of her leg.

“But, no one is ever you, are they,” he said passionately, his Scottish accent thick. 

“That's a very good lad, and I'll reward you for your candor, are you ready to come deflower me dear,” she teased, her own voice thick. 

He rolled his eyes, “You have a way of turning the tables on me though, I start to think you're being so sweet, and you're being crass.”

“You wouldn't enjoy me so much if I wasn't me, now come over here and kiss me,” she said, pulling her bloomers off and baring herself to him. 

At the sight of her, glistening and open for him, it sent his blood straight to his nether regions, causing his half hard cock to go fully erect. He really preferred this version of The Master. She was sexy, funny, devious, terrible, and yet there was something else with this one, a softness, almost a vulnerability, but he could never tell her that, she'd HATE that. 

“Fine, but I want you to obey my rules. I am your keeper while I have you incarcerated, my responsibility. You behave and I'll give you anything you want, sexually. You try to trick me and I'll make you wait several incarnations before I let you fuck me again,” he explained.

She unbuttoned her blouse, her skirts up around her hips. Her pretty hands went to each button slowly, putting on a show, and he really liked when The Master put on a sexual show for him. The Master was irresistible to The Doctor and The Doctor knew it was a weakness, but he felt like that made him slightly like his humans, just a little flawed. Enough to understand humankind and their desires. His self righteous thought made him even more aroused, feeling pleased with himself. 

“Do you understand Missy,” he said thickly, watching as her blouse was thrown to the floor, showing off a corset. 

“I do, no tricks and you give me everything I want...sexually,” she repeated, unlacing her corset.

“Don't take that corset all the way off, I love 19th century women's under fashion. You look very desirable in that corset Missy,” he breathed, turning off her force field so he could get to her. 

“Oh, I might have known that my love,” she smiled suggestively pulling the corset open just enough to bare her ample breasts for him. 

The Doctor's eyes widened as he looked upon her flesh. She had great flesh. This version of her was quite nice. He'd had some less than desirable visages, most especially the one where he refused to die so he turned into a walking corpse, but this one, so female, so curvy, so sexy. He felt himself losing his control. He came to her, pulling her thighs apart and pulling her into his arms to kiss her. 

As usual, The Master never could just let him take full control of her, so she dominated the kiss, pushing her tongue against the seam of his lips, pushing her breasts against his chest, bucking her hips up to meet him and gasping when she felt his erection. He pulled away, panting and looking into her big blue eyes. 

“Missy, relax, you don't always have to be in charge. Let me pleasure you,” he whispered in her ear. 

She growled and grabbed his hand to guide it down to her exposed center. He groaned as his fingers met with slick, hot flesh. He stroked her there as she kissed him hard. Kissing Missy was like drowning in a turbulent ocean and yet not minding the sweet death of drowning in her. It was hot and it was quick as Missy pushed him off to push him down onto her piano and climb on top of him, unfastening his trousers and fumbling with his cock. 

The Doctor hissed and put his hand on hers, “Missy, you're being rough, we have all the time in the world, you don't have to rush this.”

“But I've waited so long for you Doctor, this is your fault, you shouldn't hold out on me,” she blamed him.

He didn't get another word in as she pushed roughly at his pants, pulling them down his legs enough to look at his cock, making an impressed face and then straddling him. She pulled her skirts up around her waist and grasped at him with one hand. The Doctor breathed heavily as she tried to guide herself onto him, but she was struggling at it, having a hard time getting him inside. 

“Missy,” he complained again, “just let me help you with this.”

Missy growled again and pulled his hands up to squeeze at her breasts, “Mmm, that's nice isn't it?”

“It is nice, but get up and I can take you to the bed, I can take care of you Missy,” the Doctor pleaded with her.

As Missy got the head of him into her, it stretched and burned and she frowned, realizing that being a woman was not as gratifying as being a man. She didn't care though, Missy liked pain, her whole life had been pain. She could do this. 

Finally the Doctor picked her hips up with both hands, pulling her off of him and pushing her gently off so he could also get up. She looked shocked, but she let him grab her hand and pull her to the bed. The Doctor knew enough about what women liked, so he picked her up and put her on the bed, letting her watch as he removed his clothing. It wasn't his favorite body he'd had, but he knew she wouldn't care. It was them, and they were more than just the bodies that carried them around. 

The Doctor came down to Missy and unfastened her skirt, pulling it from her hips and throwing it to the side. Then he went down between her legs. The Master always had loved oral sex. He'd found it slightly distasteful, but when he was very aroused, he liked that. The nastier they got, the dirtier he felt and it caused an edge of desire that he couldn't explain. His tongue met her swollen clit and she hitched her hips up, making a squeak of pleasure. 

“Wow, that's different,” she drawled, throwing her head back, a few locks of her hair falling out of her updo around her face, making her look softer. The Doctor swirled his tongue around her, enjoying the way her small hands gripped at his hair. Her responses spurred him on and he licked and tasted at her as she shoved her hips up at him. The Master had always liked a bit of pain, so The Doctor lightly nipped at her little bud, then sucked it deeply into his mouth causing her to keen. He nipped again and then pressed a finger inside of her tight channel. 

The Doctor lifted his head to watch as he pushed his finger inside of her, “I bet you hate the inconvenience of not having a cock, don't you?”

She leaned up on her elbows, her beautiful breasts hanging out of her corset and narrowed her eyes at him, “Only an inconvenience at the moment and only because I'd been saving this honor for you, I'm still in charge.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” said the Doctor, pressing another long skinny finger into her. 

“If you don't get on with it, I'm going to push you back down and take you,” she seethed.

“Does it hurt, having a cunt,” The Doctor asked, using the word he had heard The Master himself call it. 

Missy flinched a bit, but answered thoughtfully, “It's different. It is inconvenient, yes, but it's also more sensitive, more pleasure to one tiny spot, but yes, it is a little painful, but pain doesn't bother me. I wish you'd rid me of it already.”

“That's what you want then, for me to rid you of your hymen, so you can enjoy sex,” asked the Doctor huskily.

“I'm quite certain that I've been clear about that, yes you silly Doctor,” she answered, running a finger down his nose like he was a child. 

“You're a bit tight, maybe I can prepare you,” he said.

“Have any of your little pets had their virginity,” she asked, and he could see that vulnerability that she'd hate for him to notice.

“Surprisingly, no, I tend to be attracted to pushy lovers,” the Doctor admitted.

Missy laughed, “I don't know why that pleases me, but it does.” 

The Doctor tried to work his fingers around, trying to stretch her out some, but she hissed and said, “You're going to deflower me with your fingers, stop and give me what I want.”

“Alright, but only because it is what you want,” he breathed, knowing that he was about to be inside of her, inside his oldest friend, the person who had known him for thousands of years. 

It never got old with The Master though and the fact that he was about to have her in a different way excited him. His cock strained to go where his fingers were. He didn't have to be pushed into raising up to push his hips between her thighs. Missy looked up at him and he could see she was annoyed that he was the one running the show now, but she was breathing heavily, her breasts heaving. The Doctor leaned up on his knees, her thighs on each side of him as he reached out to caress her breasts, tweaking her nipples lightly the way his male self had liked. She gasped.

“That's quite different too,” she remarked, fluttering her eyelashes. 

He looked into her eyes, his gaze steely, “Are you sure you want this?”

“Are you sure you have to ask idiotic questions,” she retorted, bucking her hips and causing them both to gasp as his cock jabbed against her clit. 

He bent down to kiss her, distracting her as he palmed his erection and led it to her opening. She moaned against his mouth as he rubbed his the head of himself against her clit several times. 

“Why did I have to get saddled with a romantic for eternity, just fuck me already and stop trying to be so nice,” she said meanly. 

The Doctor grit his teeth and frowned, but he pushed himself partially inside of her and she cried out sharply. 

“Good Stars, that hurts,” she complained. 

“I tried to...” he started but she put a finger against his mouth.

“What's that you love to say this time around, oh yes, SHUT UP,” and she bucked against him, causing him to rip through her hymen and make her cry out again. 

The Doctor saw stars behind his eyes as he felt her wrap tightly around his girth, it was phenomenal. He picked her legs up and pulled her close to him as he pushed harder inside and she made an embarrassingly pitiful cry of pain. He felt that her body was stiff, but he couldn't help himself, The Master would hate for him to take it easy on her, to pity her, to think her weak. 

“I really should have had Dr. Chang take care of this, but no, I wanted it to be you,” she breathed out and he couldn't help but smile. 

“I'm honored dear, very honored,” and he pushed himself all of the way in now causing her to stiffen up and squeeze her nails into his arms. 

“This was a bad idea,” she fumed.

“It hurts that bad,” he asked, trying to keep himself together as he stayed still inside of her for a moment.

“Appallingly so,” she groaned.

He pulled out, feeling the tight drag of her around him and he rolled his eyes back, “I have to admit, it doesn't hurt me at all.”

Missy turned her head, trying to hide a lone tear that slid down her cheek, "I bet you love this, don't you?”

He leaned down and kissed her cheek, pushing back inside, all the way in, then he said against the side of her mouth, “It's not unpleasant.”

“You're gloating and I hate you the most when you gloat,” she hissed.

“It's just not often you give me the upper hand, but I will say something nice, you feel amazing,” he told her. 

The corner of her mouth lifted like she wanted to smile and he leaned back to rub over her clit as he picked the pace up with his hips. Her blood acted as a sort of lubrication as he got to the serious work of moving within her. Should he relish in the power, enjoy this short moment of being the one in charge? 

“It still hurts Doctor, but I can handle it, everything you throw at me, I always overcome,” she said.

“You always bring pain upon yourself dear, you're the one who wanted this, who begged for this, I can't help that your hasty decision led to pain and embarrassment,” he told her, circling his finger over her bud. 

He could feel her getting wetter, knew she liked their verbal sparring. It always turned him on too. 

“Embarrassment, I have nothing to be embarrassed about, you seem to enjoy the way I feel, the fact that you're the first one to do this to my female body, I'm NOT embarrassed.”

“You're not a disappointment at all, you're magnificent, but the embarrassment comes from you showing me weakness.”

She shot her face up to look at him and scowl, “I'll make you pay for this one day Doctor.”

He stopped her from saying much more as he pulled her legs over his shoulders and sped up his hips. This was too delicious, and he hadn't been truly this aroused for ages, since the last time he'd had River, and even that paled compared to what he had with her, with him, always The Master. Having this kind of control of The Master felt nice. He knew it was driving her crazy. 

The two of them stopped talking as his fingers pinched lightly at her nipples, her hand went between her legs to take over swirling at her slick clit. The fact that some of the slick was her own blood, only turned her on more. The Doctor was lost in the sensations of being the one to fuck The Master this time, and the feel of her hotly squeezing him. He didn't cum yet, even when he wanted to, as he waited for her to build up first. He could tell she was close, she always squeezed a bruise on his forearm when the Doctor fucked her, or him. He could feel her inside, twitching around him and she was making low moans as he was now pounding into her. 

She exploded around him, her body convulsing and her cunt milking him as he too joined her and yelled out with his orgasm. It was always like this with them. They fed off of each other, felt each other's pleasure. Hot ribbons of cum shot against the inside of her. They lay there panting, her legs still over his shoulders, toes starting to uncurl. 

When she finally pulled her legs down and he laid down to join her on the bed he pulled her into his arms and she leaned in to whisper in his ear, “That was nice, but that's the last time you ever get the upper hand on me in the bedroom Doctor.”


	4. The Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Master have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love their banter and love hate relationship. They're are truly the most fun to write.

The Master looked down at her small form, “You're so blasted tiny this time, but I think I really, really like that.”

She grit her teeth but replied, “Bigger on the inside.”

“Of course, but there is another inside I'm interested in, that I'm pretty sure is as small as the rest of you,” he laughed.

“Now you're just being crude again, you love to shock me.”

“That is the truth though isn't it,” he breathed, putting one of his dark hands on her face almost tenderly, watching her flinch.

“I was a little disappointed that I'm not exactly tall this time around, I thought for sure you would tower over me again, so you can imagine my delight when I saw you stomp out of your Tardis. I knew what you looked like of course, but to see you close up, it's a treat,” he said, taking a handful of her blonde hair. 

“Always so in control, the lord of all humans, right,” he asked her, watching her eyes stare up at him. 

“I should have known, there were clues, but I always look for the best, it's part of my desire to have hope,” she growled.

“You had no clue, you fell for it like you always do,” he laughed.

“Looking back, I see it all so clearly, but you always were the Master of disguise,” she explained.

“It was so much fun, acting like that sweet, gormless O. Toying with that pet of yours just for fun,” and he chuckled maniacally.

“I just can never fathom why you enjoy tormenting me,” she scowled.

“You know what I think is hilarious,” he leaned in and breathed against her ear, causing her to shiver.

“Chaos, hurting people, being the bane of my existence,” she spat.

“Well, sure, definite hobbies of mine, but I think it's funny how you think you still have any control of your current predicament. You're not in charge, you're not going to win this time, you're mine, and there is nothing you can do about it,” he grinned, his eyes lighting up with near demonic glee.

The dip between her eyebrows became deeper and she gritted out, “I am just as much your weakness as you are mine, it's the same old song and dance isn't it?”

He stared at her, his eyes moving to her mouth, “But I'm changing the steps this time Doctor, this time, I win.”

Her breaths came out short and fast, and a corner of his mouth raised right before he leaned down again and pressed his lips to hers. He was warm, he tasted so good. Like home, but she knew better, he'd destroyed their home. Her eyes fluttered shut and the last coherent thought she had before she succumbed to his kiss was that he and the Tardis were truly the only home she had left. 

This time his hands pulled her into him, ran through her hair, over her back and without knowing it, her hands left the blanket between then to twine through his black hair. She really liked his hair this time. His lips were plump and fantastic to kiss, but his beard poked into her soft face. The Doctor didn't seem to mind though as his masculinity was a delicious contrast to her softness. 

Earth had a symbol, a philosophy that reminded her of the relationship she had with The Master. Yin and Yang. He was the darkness, with just a hint of light, she was the light, with a bit of dark. It almost seemed like they were meant to be these opposite forces, but yet, drawn together, halves of one whole. The universe had constantly brought them back together, time and time again. But why?

Her blanket had slipped down and now her teeshirt didn't seem to be enough material against her sensitive nipples as she rubbed her chest against him. His soft growls were doing strange things to her loins and she could feel wetness pooling in her white bikini cut panties. One of his warm hands crept beneath the hem of her shirt and she felt him running it up her spine and then leaving it firmly there to pull her even closer. The Doctor whimpered into his kiss, feeling things that felt impossible even for them.

He was fully clothed in his purple coat, button up shirt, and plaid vest, so she couldn't easily touch his skin and it was driving her crazy. She needed it, needed to feel him. She rose up on her knees and broke the kiss to graze her mouth over his neck, his ear, darting her tongue out to taste the saltiness of his flesh. He groaned in pleasure as she popped his earlobe into her mouth and sucked. 

“Oh, you're a naughty one this time around, I've been waiting for you to be a sex kitten,” he said appraisingly, but she drew back to look at him. 

He leaned back in and caught her bottom lip in his teeth, lightly, but with enough edge to distract her from being mad at his comment. He drew her lip into his mouth and sucked it in before starting to kiss her again and like before, he'd distracted her with his kisses. The Master ran a hand down to grip her small shapely ass up against his groin and she moaned in his mouth as she felt his hardness jab into her crotch. 

“You want that Doctor, you want to see how this regeneration has blessed me, and you both,” he drew back and whispered against her mouth. 

“No,” she said, pressing her mouth back against his and darting her tongue inside his mouth, her hands grasping at his shoulders.

He pulled back away and said, “Doctor, for as good,“ he said 'good' with derision, “as you like to come across, you always were such a liar.”

“Shut up,” she told him, kissing him again, and this time he did. 

They were wild for each other, hands roaming, their kisses hungry and wet, his hips occasionally grinding into her, desperate moans, but they quieted down as a slamming door was heard.

The Doctor and the Master jumped apart and the Doctor looked to the door to see the Judoon guard coming in with her morning meal. If the Judoon noticed her in her damp underwear, her nipples poking out from the fabric of her shirt, or the way her face was pink from The Master's beard, it didn't mention anything as it put her tray down and left. The Doctor looked around the cell for the Master, but he was nowhere to be seen. He was gone. Was he just a dream? Her hand ran up to the sensitive skin of her mouth. There was no way that was a figment of her imagination. 

As her new day cycle went on, she was on edge. When would she see him again? Would he be back? The Judoon truly hadn't seen him? She was so achy between her legs, like she craved his touch. She hated him for leaving her wanting like that. Then her day cycle turned into the night cycle, and several of them went on. Until it had been probably the equivalent of a week, with no sign of the Master. 

She would lay in bed every night, waiting, then be exhausted enough to nap during the day from staying awake all night. The Judoon never talked other than to shout at her the bare necessities. In the bath one cycle, she ran her hands over her naked form, enjoying the water, although not nearly warm enough and the suds of the soap running down her form when she felt him in her head. It was like he was enjoying her sensations of her nakedness, her hands roaming her own body, running over her breasts.

“Oh, so you ignore me for the last several days, and I get a shower and you want to sneak into my head,” she thought.

“I can't wait to touch you myself, but this is quite nice, isn't it,” he projected back.

“Why did you leave me alone after finding me here,” she asked.

“Because believe it or not, you are not the center of my universe,” he said.

“Sure,” she said doubtfully, teasing him.

“I have universe domination to plan, schemes to hatch, people to torture, just because you have a delectable little form this time doesn't mean I have all the time in the world to pleasure you,” he said.

She snorted and then thought, “Yes, because I'm the one begging for you, you're so arrogant. You can stay gone for all I care.”

“Sure, but if that's true, why are you wet for me right now,” he said.

Her fingers flew to between her legs and she gasped at feeling the wetness, “How did you know?”

“I didn't, I just assumed and thought it'd be amusing for you to check while I'm in your head,” he laughed.

“I hate you,” she thought.

“Keep thinking of me love, I think I'll make you wait a little longer,” he projected and then he was gone.

She wanted to snip something back about how she wasn't thinking about him at all, but the cocky bastard hadn't given her the chance. She grit her teeth and washed the slick from between her legs. She hoped he'd stay gone.


	5. Your Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master finally comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I will warn you here, before the next chapter, that this is not a fully consensual story. He will have her, and it will be extremely dubious consent, if not non con altogether. I'm just that way. Sorry. So I have been tumblr-ing lately making posts, and reading metas and watching videos, I have truly gone down the rabbit hole. This duo is addictive and the last time I was this obsessed, it was Reylo, which leads me to observe that there are a lot of similarities to the two ships. Dark man, with a secret goodness, Hero woman fighting her dark side, each being equals and balancing each other out, lots of sexual tension and wanting to kill each other, and then the Force bond that Rey and Kylo/Ben have is a lot like 13 and O Master. Anyway, enjoy the hotness of this duo.

The Doctor writhed in her bed, one hand in her panties, the other on one of her breasts. She was trying desperately to make herself cum. She didn't want to think of him anymore, didn't want to wait for him anymore, and if he did come back, she didn't want to seem too eager for him. She needed to get an orgasm out of her system so she could move onto other things, like being clever enough to get out of this prison. True to his word, it was another several cycles and he still wasn't back. She was beginning to resent him...more than usual. Time Lords shouldn't worry so much about stupid things like sex, and she was tired of it. One good thing is that since she hadn't been sleeping lately, he wasn't projecting sex dreams into her head. Luckily she'd had so much sleep prior to him calling on her, she was fine with a nap here or there during the day. 

Blonde sweaty hair stuck to her face and she breathed heavily as she stroked at herself. It was nice, it was so different than being a man, but she wasn't getting anywhere. She hated to think that a mighty Time Lady such as herself was incapable of understanding how the female body worked. Why couldn't she reach completion? The more she rubbed at herself, the more she chased her orgasm, and she just couldn't do it. She grit her teeth, her hand stilling inside of her underwear. She breathed hard, pushing hair out of her face. Maybe this body didn't work like that? But she wanted to so badly. She hated him, The Master. 

“You're at it again are you? getting very far with that,” she heard in the corner of her room.

The Doctor tried not to act guilty, so she slowly pulled her hand out of her panties and sat up, fixing her shirt and pulling her blanket up again. She gave him a look of hatred and turned to look away for a moment, gaining as much composure as possible before looking back to him. He waited for her to look over and then he smiled, his teeth huge. He looked exactly the way he had before and her eyes narrowed. 

“How long have you been away from me, it's been about a month human time for me,” she asked suspiciously.

The Master laughed and walked to her, “You caught me, it's only been minutes for me. I got in my Tardis, went a week ahead, bonded with you with our minds while you showered and then set the time for now to come back. Did it drive you insane?”

“Why would you do that,” she said angrily.

“To keep you wanting me,” he laughed, his eyes twinkling with mischief. 

“I don't want you at all, as a matter of fact, I'm not sure my body works right sexually, so go away,” she fumed. 

“Doctor, you haven't been able to make yourself orgasm,” and he laughed again.

“I'm not in the habit of self pleasuring, but anything that will keep me from being interested in you,” she spat.

“Well, I'd like to tell you that you don't have to cum for me to get pleasure from your body, but don't worry, I am the O Master after all,” he said, still amused with her discomfort and agitation.

“I'm not letting you have me this time, you messed up, you shouldn't have left me for the last 25 cycles,” The Doctor huffed. 

“Over two thousand years old...longer now than that, and you still behave like a child all of the time,” he said, a dark glint in his eyes. 

“Oh, excuse me, my joy in life isn't dead like yours,” The Doctor said meanly.

“I still find joy in life, through creating misery for everyone else. It's great fun,” He was sitting on the edge of her bed now and he looked odd there. 

“Can't you just go away,” she hissed. 

“Doctor, you don't want that, as a matter of fact, that's why you're so angry with me, because I left you,” then his gaze filled with anger and he shouted, “How does it feel?”

The Doctor's eyes widened. She was used to the Master's mood swings, but she didn't like them. It's like she had to constantly be on her toes with him, which ironically, she loved being on her toes. The problem was that an overwhelming flood of guilt washed over her, thinking about how she'd left him to die. 

“How did you survive the Death Particle,” she asked softly.

“All in good time dear, but I'm still aroused and I want to have some fun,” he told her, pulling her blanket away to look at her small pale legs. 

“Master,” she gasped, grasping for the blanket, but he'd already thrown it on the floor. 

“I was starting to get soft, but looking at all of your new skin and hearing you gasp my name, I like it very much.”

Before she could respond, his hands were running from her knees, up her thighs. His hands were somewhat soft, but there was a hint of roughness on his fingertips and he felt so good rubbing up her legs. 

“I like these little legs of yours, they're so...”he started.

“Short,” she asked.

“Feminine,” he answered. 

His hands started to push her thighs apart and she squeezed them shut, he looked up in her face and saw her stubborn expression. He shot her a dangerous look before he yanked them open and hooked a finger into the side of her panties.

“Mmm, still so wet. Poor thing, not able to cum, such a pity,” he said in a way that made her suspicious. 

“Do you have anything to do with that,” she gritted out.

“Perception filters work for more than just hiding identity, Love,” and he laughed as she clenched her legs shut again.

“How exactly did you use a perception filter on me,” her voice raised.

He laughed, and bit his lip, “Perhaps your impressive brains thought that you were unable to achieve pleasure if I wasn't involved physically.”

She raised up and slapped him, “I am The Doctor and you do NOT play with my mind.”

His amused expression dropped and a frightening look overtook his features, then he smiled again in major contrast with the anger she felt emanating from him, “A bit sexually frustrated were you Love?”

“I'd rather shag an Ood at the moment,” she said angrily, fire in her own hazel eyes. 

“You could try, but you're not going to cum without me,” he told her smugly and her hand itched to slap him again. 

“But how did you...” she asked, the dip pronounced in her forehead again. 

“Catch up Doctor, or perhaps don't worry about it right now, whether you cum is inconsequential to me, but I've waited long enough to have you,” he shrugged dramatically, making a big show out of removing his dark purple coat. 

“You're not, I'm not letting you,” she said nervously and realized her mistake. 

The Master's eyes narrowed at what he took as a challenge and she realized that she might as well have begged him to do it since there was nothing The Master loved more than doing what she'd told him she wasn't going to allow. Now one of them had to win, and that was what they always did. Fought to win. He nodded and winked at her, every feature serious except for the wink. He took a fob watch from his pocket, connected to a chain and set it down with his coat. 

He was unbuttoning his plaid vest when she scrambled up off the bed to try and get away. He let her stand up, his eyes running up her bare legs as he shrugged his vest off, adding it to his pile. She frantically looked around, and realized, she was stuck here, and she'd left her clothes next to her bed, so she was running around in her blue rainbow tee and her panties. 

“What I wouldn't give to see you in a proper dress, with makeup. I might bring a dress next time I come,” he said, unlacing his shoes. 

“And I'll choke you with it,” she growled. 

“I can't believe that this you has even more spark than when you had that great hair that stuck up and the canvas shoes,” he admired. 

“And this you,” she waved her hand toward him as he kicked off his shoes, “is such a vindictive, dominating, arse.”

The Master laughed and pulled off his purple dress socks, “Doctor, it's like you haven't been paying attention at all.”

The Master took his time, watching her as she nervously surveyed the corner he'd appeared from. He could tell she hadn't found anything to show how he'd appeared. He grinned at her as he stood up to unbutton his shirt. She had no Sonic to help her out with this, and he felt a twinge of glee at the fact that she was truly stuck here. He'd always wanted this. Always wanted her to himself. No needy aliens, no adoring companions, no Earth people, no fellow Time Lords, just those distant and stupid Judoon feeding her and keeping her alive so that the only person that she had any real contact was, was himself. Finally she was all his. No distractions to keep her away from her Master. His plan now was to make her look forward to seeing him, want his company. He knew he was already breaking her down. 

She had looked back toward him and watched as he pulled his shirt apart and down his shoulders, pulling it off. The soft glow of light in the room showed his dark expanse of skin, spattered with crisp black hairs. So dark this time, such a contrast to how pale her own skin was, and she liked it. She shook her head to compose herself. No, she didn't like him. Not at all, he was a fiend. His black hair hung over one eye, and his eyes sparkled as he stood there in only his ridiculous plaid trousers and the sight made her anxious and itchy. Like she wanted something, but was afraid of it. 

“Your turn,” he said darkly.

The Doctor shook her head, “Look at us, Time Lords, enlightened, powerful creatures in the universe, years of experience and we're at the whims of our biology.”

“I'm not one of your adorable little humans Love, you're not going to impress me with your chatter. Take your clothes off or I will,” he said seriously.

“No.”

“No,” he asked incredulously, like a switch was flipping inside of him.

“You heard me,” she said, raising her chin and looking at him like he was beneath her. 

Another mistake. The Master did NOT like when she tried to act better than him, and the story of the Timeless Child was still fresh for him. His eyes shot fire and his jaw clenched. 

He stomped toward her, like he'd walked into the Adelaide Gallery, like he meant business. The Doctor did what she did best, she ran.


	6. Why Didn't You Tell Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master takes 13's female virginity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is probably making me late for work (I'm an essential employee, rolling my eyes, I work in a store) but I wanted to leave this here for you fellow Thoschei smut lovers. Writing these two is a pleasure and they make me hot. Hope you enjoy. If there are flaws, forgive me, I'll edit when I get home tonight.

She took off, on bare feet and he knew that instead of chasing her, he'd have to out think her. He acted like he was chasing her, let her circle around and then stopped and stepped in front of her, pulling her up around the waist. She gave a shriek, and the Master put his hand over her mouth.

“Shhh, you don't want to alarm the Judoon,” he said, smug that he'd caught her so easily. 

She struggled against his hand and broke her face away to say, “Yes, I do.”

“I bet they don't care, as long as you're not escaping, and you're where you're supposed to be. Trust me though, I don't want you to escape,” he huffed, walking with her toward her bed. 

“Let go of me,” she stormed. 

“Don't mind if I do,” The Master answered smugly as he dropped her on her bed and she landed with an oomph. 

He was on her in a second, adjusting her so he could prop between her legs and look into her face. She was panting now, and he could see the worry on her face. It was intoxicating to see her lack of control for once. He'd brought her down several times, but she always prevailed, always came out on top while he usually ended up dead. The Doctor never did save him when it really came down to it. He wasn't one of her precious humans after all. 

“You know why this is better than any other time I've ever had you,” he asked her gruffly.

Her eyes were huge and she shook her head, waiting for him to monologue, as usual. 

“Because this time, we may not be equals, you may be special, but you're mine, and the thought of defiling such a supreme being, it makes me feel powerful,” he said, a hint of edge underlying his mock calm demeanor.

“Master, I'm still me, The same Doctor that played with you when we were children, the same me I've always been, all the other times you've had me, I've been the same as I am now,” she breathed, feeling his hard cock against her thigh. 

“But that's not completely true though, before, you never had a cunt,” he told her to be crude. 

That much was true, but she was still the Doctor, he was still The Master. They were age old friends, enemies, lovers. She put her hand to his face now, a little frightened to touch him so intimately since this set of them hadn't become as close as other incarnations. Even though she knew him, and he knew her, it felt new. Like they'd never touched before, like they'd never been this close in proximity. 

He drew in his breath sharply at the touch of her hand as she said, “I'm still the same person in this body.”

His eyes tightened angrily, “Yes, the same do gooder, righteous hero, always too good for me, now I know why.”

“Whatever I am, whatever the whole truth is, the only reason that I am the way I am is because this universe needs goodness, needs hope, needs help,” she explained.

He drew his face away from her hand, like it burned him, “It's fine for you to play God. You've killed as many people as I have, but you're justified, because you do it in the name of heroism.”

The Doctor looked away from him, “I don't want to talk about this with you right now.”

He laughed, “Yes, I agree, the time for talking is over.”

She turned her head back to look up at him as she felt him shift. His hands went to her panty line and he pulled them roughly down her thighs. She wriggled a bit, trying to show him that she didn't want him to take them off, but he currently had the upper hand. 

Just as she knew, he didn't stop talking, “At least I disrobed for you when you took me, you're not making this easy for me.”

“Because this time I'm not cooperating with you. I'm angry with you, and it's not fair that I'm in prison,” she huffed. 

“I was trapped in the vault though,” he reminded her, pulling her panties from her ankles and throwing them to the floor. 

“Yes, but only so I could keep you safe from execution, not because I wanted to take advantage of you,” she said.

“And yet, you ended up between my thighs anyway, did you not,” he asked, pulling her own thighs open. 

“You were more seductive than I am. You were asking for it, I'm not.”

“Because you're a good girl, aren't you,” he said, his fingers reaching her folds. 

The Doctor bucked her hips at the contact, but it didn't bother him, he slid his fingers around and his index finger met her clit and he pressed there, causing her to gasp.

The Doctor grit her teeth as he touched her, testing her wetness, feeling her muscles twitch with his touch, “I don't think I'm ready for this Master.”

He shrugged like he didn't care and his fingers left her so his hands could come up and pull her top off. She always slipped her bra off at night and so she was bare under her shirt. Once her top was off, she was completely naked, spread before him. He looked down appreciatively and he dropped her shirt to test the weight of her breasts in his palms. She realized that he had neatly piled his own clothing, the selfish arse.

“Not as big as mine were, but they suit you. Athletic build, perfect for all of that running you do,” he remarked. 

“I'm so glad you approve,” she said sarcastically, but he knew she wasn't being sarcastic. 

His fingers pinched lightly at her nipples and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. She could see the hungry gaze on his face and it caused her to shiver. She realized now how many of his intimating, hungry looks, including when he'd been posing as a Nazi on the Eiffel tower, were so closely related to the look he gave her now. 

“I really like this new body of yours, it might be one of my favorites,” and his hands were on the buttons of his trousers, fumbling to be as naked as she currently was. 

It's a bit late, I bet that the Judoons will wake me soon,” she said, her voice suspiciously sounding like a squeak. 

“What ever happened to being non cowardly? Did that fly out the window as soon as you became a woman?”

“A wise woman knows when to run,” she retorted.

He rolled his eyes dramatically, “Still cowardly, I say.”

She tried to pull away from him again, but her legs were propped up around his legs and he was starting to pull his trousers down his hips. She looked away, afraid to look. No, not afraid, she just didn't want to encourage him, she told herself. 

“Look at me,” his voice raised angrily.

Her head shot back up to look at his face. He gave her a grin as he waited for her eyes to wander down, then they widened. He laughed like a maniac, then at her expression and she grit her teeth. So dramatic, always. She scooted up a bit to get farther from him, but she couldn't take her eyes off of him. He wasn't super long, he was probably a decent length, but the thickness, his girth was like nothing she'd ever seen. 

“I see you're impressed. I'm pretty happy with this newest body of mine as well,” he said, his smile all teeth. 

“I didn't say I was impressed, I just...” she trailed off, he always flustered her when they were in sexual situations. 

His grin dropped suddenly and he gave her a mocking look now, “Don't lie Doctor, you are impressed, and I'll do you a favor and let you feel all of it.”

To alleviate her own nervousness she joked, “Always so nefarious and melodramatic.”

“And you're always so quirky and quippy, even during sex, but I've always known how to shut you up,” he said, palming his thick cock.

The Master pushed his hips in to get closer to the apex of her thighs, but she wasn't opening easily for him and so he leaned in and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her in for a hard kiss. She whimpered against his mouth, her hearts pounding so loud she could hear the beats in her ears. He kissed her for some time until she could feel the tip of him rubbing against her entrance and she stiffened and drew her head back, panting loudly.

“Brace yourself, this is going to hurt,” he told her, his face mocking seriousness, his big brown eyes staring into her eyes. 

“Wait,” she gasped, putting her small hand up on his chest.

“I've waited long enough, over seventy seven years Love, and I'm tired of waiting,” and she could hear anger about to burst to the surface. 

“I just don't want you to take me so angrily, I'm...”she was going to tell him she was afraid, but she couldn't admit to something like that with him. 

“About to get fucked,” he finished for her.

“No, I was going to say, that I'm not prepared yet, maybe you should prepare my body to take you,” she rushed out in a breath.

“I told you I wasn't going to take it easy on you. You're the Timeless Child, you can take it, besides, I remember when you were the one in this situation, and as a former woman I can attest that it's going to hurt no matter what, just sit back and know that you did this to me first,” he told her, running a hand through her blonde hair. 

The Doctor wanted to beg, to plead, but she knew that he wouldn't have mercy for her, he didn't need justification, he never had, but he felt he had some in this case. Also, she couldn't show weakness. He'd bath in her weakness and revel in it. She felt him slide the head of himself over her clit, just the way she had done to him when the roles had been reversed. 

She liked it, it sent a thrill of desire tumbling through her abdomen and she grit her teeth to the pleasure of it. It's like now that he was finally touching her, her body knew she could enjoy it now. Damn him and that perception filter. She didn't know how he'd done it, especially since they usually didn't work on her, but she was angry thinking about all of the frustrating nights she'd longed for release. His dark intense gaze didn't leave her face as he watched her writhe at the feel of him against her. 

The Master struggled with himself as he slid the blunt tip of himself over her clit over and over. A part of him was filled with rage, pain, and rejection. That part of himself wanted to shove into her unkindly, cause her to hurt like he did. The other part of him wanted to make love to her, show her how good it could be when they were together. She was so beautiful laying under him, skin so smooth and light, face contorted in desire that she was trying to hide from him. He knew though, The Master knew that The Doctor always liked his touch, whether she fought it or not. 

He rose a hand to stroke at her breasts, lightly tweaking her nipples and then his eyes widened and he looked down at her in disbelief as she trembled against him and keened, her thighs tightening and shaking around his hips. 

“Did you just cum,” he asked, staring down at her in the obvious throes of an orgasm. 

She didn't answer at first, instead rolled her head back and forth as she squeezed his hips between her thighs, her keens turning into heavy breathing. He was torn between being angry and being delighted. He'd brought her to this point, driven her so crazy with lust that the slightest touch had caused her to lose it. She was such a sensitive little thing this time around.

“Blimey, that was unexpected,” she breathed heavily.

“Quite honestly, I don't know whether to be angry with you or amused,” he told her.

The Doctor regained her breath as she reflected on how good that had been. She had chanced hanging onto the Tardis before and watching as it traveled though time and space, Her orgasm had been a bit like that and had ended like a star exploding between her legs, centered at where The Master had been rubbing himself against her. Wow, female orgasms were brilliant, she thought. She wanted to say it out loud, but didn't want to flatter him. 

“Well, you can get off me now,” she told him haughtily. 

He laughed, truly laughed, his cock knocking against her with every guffaw, then he quit laughing suddenly and stared into her face as he pushed against her entrance. She was very wet, but nothing could prepare her for feeling him starting to stretch into her and she could have hit herself for screaming. He seemed to love that and he smiled maniacally.

“You are tight,” he teased, “I remember how this felt, although I'm thicker than you were.”

The Doctor was trying to hold it together as he slid a little further in, nudging against her hymen. Stupidest part of a female body in her own opinion. She had had The Master squeezing into her tightness before, and it had stung, but this, this was something else entirely. For one, he was bigger than he'd been before and also, her body was virginal, which she absolutely hated. Now she understood Missy's aggravation the first time they'd had female/male sex. 

“Fast or slow Doctor,” he said, having way too much fun at her expense, his dark eyes twinkling. 

She didn't know what to say, stuttered a bit, but no coherent words came out so he shrugged and shoved inside of her hard, ripping another scream from her.

The Master looked happy about this as he shoved a hand over her mouth and said, “Be quiet darling, you'll alert the Judoon, and do you really want them to catch you in such a compromising position?”

She grit her teeth again, the inside of her stinging and trying to adjust to his intrusion. This was far from pleasant, it was downright nearly unbearable. So many nerve receptors down there making everything feel intense and his thickness tearing her apart. 

The Doctor pulled her face away from his hand and snapped, “I'm sure you're enjoying this.”

His dark eyes were hard to read, but he finally smiled, one of those horrifying smiles and he said, “I can tell you this, it doesn't hurt me at all.”

she blanched, remembering her own words as she'd taken Missy's virginity. 

He made a dramatic expression and said, “Well, I am kind of lying, you are squeezing me very tightly, it almost hurts.”

He pushed in more, the pain of her body desperately trying to adjust to his girth taking precedence over her mind. One of his hands ran tenderly up her face, pushing a lock of her light hair out of her face. Her small hands where grabbing frantically at his biceps. One of his hands pulled her leg up to try and spread it out more and bring it higher up on his hip. 

“If you relax, this will probably hurt less,” he finally sighed dramatically like she was annoying him.

“I would have preferred you a bit smaller,” she huffed, then gasped as he shoved in more. 

“You'll like all of this in the future,” he said, making a hiss of pleasure as he withdrew a bit and shoved back in.

“My Stars, you feel unbelievable, I wish you knew,” he said breathily, and then his mind met hers in connection.

She felt him inside of her head, and then she moaned at the odd sensation of knowing what it felt like to push into wet, slick, hot, tightness. She felt his feelings for a moment, how good this felt for him and she moaned again. The Master on the other hand felt the stretching, the burning sensation of tissue tearing, the uncomfortable twitching of her body struggling to accept him. It was delicious. He sped his hips up to feel more, the pleasure of her new tight cunt and also the pleasure of her pain. 

She cried out and then bit her lip to keep more quiet as surely it was getting closer to the time that the Judoon would bring her food. His hands ran up and down her body, enjoying the feel of her smooth female skin under him. This was definitely his favorite incarnation of The Doctor. She was so soft, so beautiful, so nice to fuck. He felt himself losing control. As a Time Lord, he wasn't like a normal man, or woman, he could enjoy sex for as long as he pleased and even have multiple orgasms if he was so inclined to do so. With the Doctor that had always come in handy as he never felt like he could get enough of him/her. His problem now was that there was more to this than merely their flesh meeting. He also felt desire and pleasure from being so close to her, finally having her, all of the feelings and history between them, the need to possess her. 

His finger tip found her clit and he circled there, the way he remembered being wonderful for him when he was Missy. He slowed his thrusts, pushed as deep as he could inside of her and then rocked shallowly, deep inside, enjoying her yip of almost pleasure. He could tell she was beginning to feel more than pain now, he felt a wave of slick ease his way inside now. He leaned down to kiss her and that is when he knew he had her. She moaned so needy into his mouth and kissed him back, hard. 

The Doctor and The Master weren't fully aware of when they forgot about vendettas, forgot about ego, forgot about anger, rage, and pain, but soon, all they could think about were the sensations of being together. For The Doctor, it still hurt, but something delicious was building up inside of her. The Master was hitting some spot inside of her that made her see stars. The taste of his lips, his tongue, his breath, and the feel of his hot skin on her, his finger stroking at her most sensitive spot, it was all so much. 

He didn't lean up to speak, he said it in her head, “I can feel it, cum for me Theta.” 

And she did. It was hard, and slightly painful, and so intense that she screamed in his mouth, the muscles in her body tightening, her toes curling, her cunt squeezing him tightly and then fluttering around him, wetness gushing around him. 

“And you cum for me too, Koschei,” she wasn't sure how she managed a thought other than her body exploding around him, the feel of yet another glorious female orgasm, this one even better than the first, but she did.

He lost it, and groaned against her mouth as his hips erratically moved against hers and he buried himself inside of her and came. He felt like a schoolboy at the Academy, feeling what it was like for the first time, the amazing feel of release and being so close and sharing that with someone, his Theta. His balls tightened and hot shoots of cum shot deep inside of her. He felt like crying it was so good. 

Before she shut her mind to him, he was pretty sure he thought he could feel her say that she loved him, but neither of them could admit that to each other and most times even themselves. They lay there panting for some time, her body still squeezing at him. But he finally withdrew from her, causing her to make a face of discomfort and he carefully picked up his watch. He had to leave for now. He wanted to find some ridiculous reason to stay with her, but he knew that in order to keep her here for him, he couldn't let the Judoon know that their prisoner was his personal sex slave now. 

“Why didn't you tell me,” she asked. 

He thought for a moment that she meant something more serious, his eyes looking over her just fucked appearance, her hair tangled, her mouth swollen, blood smeared on her pale thighs. 

“Tell you what,” he said with some venom. 

“That female orgasms are brilliant,” she sighed.

He couldn't help himself, he laughed.


	7. O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "O" visits the Doctor one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can imagine that the Master is a sick, vindictive bastard like this and this chapter got away from me a bit. I'm breathing heavy thinking about it.

The Doctor woke up to the sound of the Judoon guard bringing in her morning meal and she looked around frantically to see no sign whatsoever of The Master. He'd dressed and left and if it wasn't for the tenderness and dried blood and fluids between her thighs, she'd have thought it was all a dream. He had however put her blanket back over her. She was thankful for that small consideration from him, but she realized that he probably hadn't wanted the Judoon to see her nakedness. 

She sat up, her hair sticking out in all wild directions to receive her tray and the Judoon walked out without talking to her. She quickly dressed and tried to clean herself up, more desperate than ever to escape this place. She'd have to form a plan, to even use the Master against himself. Perhaps, lure him into a sense of false security so she could find out how he was getting in and out of her cell. The Doctor knew that it could be more complex because if she were to leave the cell, it would raise an alert that the Master did not set off. 

The Doctor ran her hands through her hair, trying to finger comb it to some semblance of looking acceptable. She wouldn't get another bath until tomorrow's day cycle. She ate her food, feeling very hungry. The food didn't taste good per say, it was simply nutrition and a way to fill prisoner's stomachs, if they were humanoid that was. Other forms were given consideration for nourishment that pertained to their species. The Doctor popped a square of “food” into her mouth and thought about how she was going to get out. 

The Master didn't show up for another two weeks equivalent of day cycles. She was so angry with him for playing these kinds of games with her. She hated herself for desiring his company, and yes even his body, his touch. She usually spent so much time running around on her adventures, spending time with other people, that she tried to push him to the back of her mind, but now she had nothing but time to sit around thinking about him. Thinking about the past. 

When the Master showed up again one night, she was sitting on her bed, in the soft light. She'd taken a bath earlier that day so her hair was bright and shiny, her skin scrubbed and healthy. He saw her head down as if she was in deep thought. He always came out of the dark corner so that she didn't see how he materialized. Her head shot up to see him walking out of the shadows. Her eyes narrowed at him and the furrow between her brows deepened at his appearance. 

His hair was slicked to the side and his eyes were innocent, huge and dark. He wore his green khakis, his beige vest and she rolled her eyes to see that she hadn't noticed it before, but the tee shirt under his clothing was purple. She should have noticed before, but now it was apparent to her. What was he getting at, showing up here in her cell dressed as O? She knew it was games, mind games, it had to be. He'd known how much she'd liked his nicer alter ego. 

“You don't show up for weeks, and now you're going to turn up like that,” The Doctor asked.

“Doctor,” he said adoringly, “Surely all of the texts we sent to each other, the friendship we'd built, means something.”

“You were lying,” she retorted.

“Was I,” he asked with a gleam in his eyes.

“Acting like you were a clever, misunderstood human. I would tell you that you should be ashamed, but you're never ashamed,” The Doctor said, raising a perfect eyebrow. 

For a moment, his true self showed through, but he smiled again, and she cringed at the sweet expression that he'd made often as O. 

“It's so interesting to see how you actually behave, when you're being a friend and not an enemy. Your quirks, your intelligence, your humor, and your care for humans. For once maybe I just wanted to know how it felt to be one of them,” he explained in his soft tone. 

The Doctor stared at him, trying to figure out what to say to that. It was surprisingly candid and reminded her of some of Missy's more vulnerable moments opening up to her last self. Was he serious? She had treated him like one of her team, like one of her fam, and she knew that once she'd found out who he was, she was back to hating him, back to being his enemy. 

“What did you think? Was it everything you thought it would be,” she asked him in her aggressive lilt. 

“You're like a different person when you're with them. You never treat me like that,” he seemed to accuse her.

“You don't let me treat you like a friend, but...”she began.

“But,” he asked, the soft tone to his voice a ruse.

“What we have is different. You're not like them, but is that so bad,” she asked.

“When we're trying to kill each other, yes. I mean, it's fun, it's what we do, but it's hard to feel like I mean anything to you if I'm not your nemesis,” said the Master, a flash of anger in his eyes, but he was still trying to keep O's demeanor.

“So, why are you here dressed like that, acting like him,” asked the Doctor. 

“Because tonight I want to feel it again, I want you to treat me like you would have treated him,” The Master asked. 

“I don't want to play your games at my expense,” she retorted.

“Indulge me, what else do you have to do while you're locked in here,” The Master said, showing more of his true self in his mannerisms. 

The Doctor sat there looking at him for a moment, thinking it over. Should she tell him to bugger off, or should she play along to act like she was giving into him, so she could gather any information about how he was getting in and out of her cell? Also, and she'd never admit it to him ever, but she wanted to know what it was like to be with O. To be loved, worshiped and adored. She had no doubt that The Master would be perfect in the role. He knew her so well, and she had never known it was him until he'd finally told her on the plane. Would it be so bad to pretend that he was O?

The Doctor's face softened and she nodded. His eyes seemed to peer into her very soul, but he walked toward her, fully submerging himself into this fantasy. It was like he was transformed, he hid his anger so well. He got down on his knees before her and looked up at her, lifting a hand to caress her face. She sucked in an exhilarated breath to feel his warmth. She hated that she'd missed him so much. She was worried he was winning this battle. She had to stay sharp. 

“You're so beautiful, so magnificent, a marvel,” he said sweetly, his eyes staring at her like she was the most incredible thing he'd ever seen in all of his thirty five, give or take, years. 

“You're very sweet to say so,” she said awkwardly.

“It would be an honor to make love to you,” he said softly.

Her breath hitched and her eyes sparkled as she stared down at him, her expression softening. He was good. 

“Can I kiss you,” he asked.

She nodded her head and he looked at her again, to make sure. Then he leaned in to meet his soft full lips against hers. She felt his breath against hers, smelled that he was actually The Master, but put that thought aside as he moved his lips against hers. He didn't shove his tongue into her mouth quickly, but instead took his time, licked lightly at the seam of her mouth, moving his tongue softly against her own. Her hearts seemed to be in her throat as she anticipated what would come next. 

The Doctor's hands rose to rest softly on his shoulders as he took his time kissing her, twirling his tongue against hers until she wanted to pull him into her roughly and kiss him harder. One of O's hands rested lightly on her thigh and one around her back, but he didn't try to pull her in harder. He kissed her until she was whimpering and wanting more, like he was waiting for something. 

“Touch me,” she begged against his mouth. 

“Are you sure,” he asked.

“Please, touch me,” she breathed. 

“Where would you like me to touch you,” he asked, giving her lips a peck. 

“Here,” she said, taking one of his hands and putting it on her hip, and the other on one of her breasts. 

He leaned back to look into her eyes, and she searched for the sinister gleam in his eyes, but he was much too good for that, he was still looking at her in adoration. 

His hands caressed ever so softly where she'd put them, not trying to put them inside of her clothing. She groaned, inching herself closer to him. The Master inside of him must be loving this. He was truly a sick maniacal bastard, but it felt so good being treated so tenderly, that she kept playing along. 

“You can put your hand under my shirt, please O,” she mewled. 

She heard the hitch in his breath, but he nodded and his warm hand slipped under the hem of her shirt to softly make it's way up her ribcage to her breast. She moaned and her hand went to his head to pull at his hair. He had some gel in his hair to keep it combed and under control. She almost wanted to smile at the effort he'd put into this ruse. His hand wasn't rough with her at all, his caress was like velvet and she found herself wishing he'd give an edge to it, pinch at her, anything.

O was still on his knees, and her legs were propped around him, her body trying to get closer, her hands wildly roaming over his hair and shoulders. When she looked at him, she bit her lip to keep herself from crying because he truly looked like he was in love. It was horrible and The Doctor wanted to slap him, make him look at her with his trademark anger. She wanted him unhinged and aroused. It took everything she had not to cry or ruin the moment by picking a fight with him. Instead her head fell back and her mouth opened in pleasure as his fingers lightly closed on her nipple. 

She felt the hand on her hip play with the hem of her panties and she wanted more. She wanted him to touch her...there. She inched closer, her hips lurching a bit to show him that she wanted him to take her panties off. He was being purposely obtuse though and she knew he wanted her to beg. 

“You can take my clothes off,” she told him. 

His eyes lit up like it was Christmas, well, Christmas hadn't always been the safest thing for her she acknowledged, but still, he looked like a child, an innocent boy who had just been gifted a new bike. 

“I'd really like to,” he said, his voice quavering. 

His hands lovingly reached to the bottom of her tee shirt, pulling it up over her head and then seeming to gasp as he looked on her breasts. 

“Beautiful,” he whispered. 

She almost narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, but instead she swallowed nervously. His hands were so warm as he caressed her breasts, rubbing only as hard as was necessary. She wanted to beg him to hurt her, but she bit her lip instead. He played with her for some time, seeming to be memorizing every bit of her skin, the weight of her breasts, marveling at her goosebumps. Finally his hands reached down to pull her panties down over her hips, waiting as she lifted herself for him to pull them over her ass and down her thighs. 

He was amazing, managing to run his hands over her thighs as he went, pulling them off of her ankles and placing them at the end of her bed. Then he leaned back to look on her. His eyes widened in appreciation. She opened her thighs wide in spite, showing him what lay between and he gasped. 

“You are truly a work of art,” he said reverently, and this time she did narrow her eyes. 

His hand ghosted over the inside of her thigh, rubbing lightly, but stopping short of her actual middle. Then his other hand did the same. He massaged her legs, seeming to help her relax her muscles that were tense from anticipation. O leaned back to look over her, seeming to make love to her with his huge brown eyes. He was so beautiful that she had to shake her head a bit to remind herself that it was just his appearance, he was actually rotten on the inside. If he noticed her expression, he was masterful enough to act like he didn't notice. 

The Doctor was breathing heavily, her small form heaving and trembling and O gave her one last longing look before leaning down to trail kisses up her thigh. He gave her swollen little bud a peck and then kissed back down to her other knee, causing her to gasp several times. Finally he kissed back up to her center, leaving wet kisses along her smooth skin. When his hot tongue stroked a line along her clit she cried out, grabbing his shoulders. She could feel him smile against her, but her thoughts were a blur as he swirled his tongue over and around her flesh until she was mewling and begging him for more. 

“Please, please,” The Doctor cried. 

“What do you want my love,” he asked passionately, a dark spark in his eye that she didn't see because she was thrashing around. 

“I need, something inside of me,” she gritted out, pulling her legs apart farther. 

She keened as she felt one of his fingers enter her. She was slick and the finger was nice, but she wanted more. 

“More she cried,” losing her self control. 

He didn't seem to react smugly, but she knew him, knew that inside he was loving every bit of this sweet torture. She felt another finger enter her and she wriggled her hips for some friction as he wasn't moving them, simply leaving them still as he leaned back in to lick at her swollen clit. 

“Move them, please O, please,” she cried. 

His tongue stilled for a moment and then he was gently pushing two fingers in and out of her. The Doctor grit her teeth, wanting him to move them harder, make her scream, but he was being so gentle it was making her crazy. O's other hand was roaming up and down her hip, down to her thigh and back up. The Doctor was pretty sure he was going to kill her like this and she found it convenient for him that out of all of his evil plans, this one would be the most potent. 

He seemed to bring her just to the brink of an orgasm and then he would slow down again until she was crying out in frustration. Finally, she sat up abruptly, about to kill him herself, but when she looked at his face, he had a confused expression, staring at her like a puppy. The Doctor realized he was wearing all of his clothing and she was completely naked. She pushed at him and he let her. 

“Was I displeasing you,” he asked in mock vulnerability. 

“No, I just want more, I want you,” she said, frantically unbuttoning his vest. 

He sat there on his knees, watching her as she ripped at his clothing, pulling off his vest, his shirt, pulling his purple tee shirt over his head until she had him naked from the waist up. He hissed in pleasure as her small hands ran over his abdomen, his chest, through his black, crisp chest hair. She was wild as she pulled him to her and kissed him. He acted hesitant, like she was maybe being too eager, but also like he was in amazement of her and his whole performance was both impressive and infuriating. 

Her hands ran roughly through his hair as she kissed him, she wanted to mess it up, make him look like The Master, not like the clean cut, normal O. She wanted his chaos, his passion. He was breathing heavily now, his hands slightly firmer on her back as he pulled her to him. She almost smiled at the thought that she was driving him nuts too. She pushed at him again and tugged wildly at the fastening of his khakis. His hands went over hers tenderly and she looked up to see his sweet expression. 

“We don't have to rush this my love,” he told her softly.

The Doctor didn't answer in words, she growled and returned to trying to tear his pants off. When she finally got his pants open, she pulled them down his hips to see he was wearing purple briefs. She rolled her eyes this time, catching a twitch at the corner of his mouth, but he went back to looking so serious and concerned about her, that she frowned. 

“Are you alright, we can stop if you want,” he went on.

Her eyes shot fire at him, so she focused on pulling his underwear off and down his legs. She pushed him down until she knocked him into a sitting position and then she was pulling them down his legs and pulling at his boots. She was breathing with exertion by the time that he was naked and then she climbed up on top of him, rubbing herself against him, causing them both to gasp. 

“Doctor, lay down on the bed and I'll make love to you,” he begged. 

She pulled his cock into her small hand, amazed that her hand hardly went around it, but that wasn't going to stop her. She fumbled at him, rubbing the head of him against her slick entrance, ready to sink down on him. He groaned, but his hands firmly grabbed her hips, stopping her. O pulled her up and then stood and bent to pick her up and carry her, placing her gently on the bed. 

He patiently went to rest between her legs, pulling them gently up around his hips, but he didn't thrust into her, he waited and looked down into her eyes. His hands roamed through her hair, down her face, grazed her neck, smoothed down to her breasts, caressing there yet again. Her breath hitched with his touch, her hips bucking up to try and get him to enter her. He smiled at her, but then leaned down to kiss her yet again. 

The kiss was everything. It started out tender, soft, but ended up with her pulling him in, their tongues meeting, battling, just like them. They consumed each other's breath, each other's taste, until they were both breathless, pulling back to stare into each other's eyes. That is when she felt the head of him against her, gently nudging in. The Doctor moaned, pushing her hips up to accept him. 

“You're so wet,” he breathed. 

“I know,” then she threw her head back, feeling him slide in further. 

His hands reached around to pull her into him, gently guiding himself in, little by little, letting her adjust to him. It was a tight fit, and she winced a bit, which caused him to stop. 

He looked at her with concern, “Doctor, am I hurting you?”

“Yes,” she said passionately.

“I'll stop. I never want to hurt you, I love you,” he said, seeming to blush. 

She looked at him in horror, it was so, intense, so real, so heartbreaking. He was way too good at this and it felt like he was ripping her hearts apart. 

“I want it to hurt,” she cried. 

His eyes darkened, but he went back to his façade. He pushed in more, driving her crazy with his consideration. 

“You feel like heaven,” he breathed. 

She hitched her hips up, causing him to slip in another inch. He gasped as if he were surprised with the sensation. Her fingernails scratched at his back, but he didn't act like it hurt. A lock of black hair fell over his forehead and her stomach seemed to do a flip. Once again she thought that he was beautiful.

“Fuck me,” she gasped. 

He didn't argue this time, he pushed in until he was all the way in and then he pulled out, causing her to moan until he pushed back in again. The Doctor's eyes rolled back with the sensation. He pushed in and out of her as they clutched at each other. 

“You're amazing Doctor, like a dream come true,” he told her, his voice straining a bit. 

“Harder,” she begged. 

He picked up his pace, causing her to cry out in desire. Her finger nails were still scratching at him as he moved, but he didn't seem to mind. O would have minded, she smiled. She knew her Master, he liked a bit of pain. The Doctor's hips were pushing up to meet his thrusts, and the Master seemed to be losing control. She couldn't blame him, she was also losing it. She could feel herself building back up. 

“I love you,” he cried out as he pulled at her hips, pushing deeply into her. 

“Master, I'm going to cum,” she shrieked. 

He smiled at her, that maniacal gleam back in his eye as he fucked her hard now, tweaking a nipple roughly. 

“Master,” she screamed as she came, her body pulsing and squeezing at him. 

She was shaking around him as he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her in to kiss her hard, teeth bumping against her own, absorbing her screams. Then he was cumming too, his eyes rolling back in his head as he yelled against her mouth. 

They didn't move for several long moments. Their mouths were still close together, her nipples hard against his chest, her body twitching around him, his cum leaking out of her, her hands pulling against his back, his hands digging into her hip and her hair. She wanted to freeze this moment and put it in a bubble, just like she had done to Gallifrey with the help of her other selves all those years ago. But like Gallifrey, it wasn't safe from the Master himself. She heard him laughing deeply against her neck now. 

She pulled her hands around to push at him so she could look at his face. He leaned up, still buried inside of her and he looked at her confused expression. 

“You should see your face Doctor,” he laughed. 

She frowned, still feeling bliss from her orgasm, but also begging him internally not to ruin it for her. 

“What,” she asked.

“When it came down to it, you preferred me. You wanted the Master to fuck you,” he said, his eyes shining with mirth.

She still looked confused. 

“When you were cumming, it was my name you screamed, not his,” The Master told her. 

The Doctor thought back and realized he was right. She could feel his cock getting harder inside of her. 

“How did it feel,” he asked her.

“It was...” she started, but he interrupted her. 

“Not like that Doctor Love, no, how did it feel when he told you he loved you,” he asked, an edge of rasp in his voice. 

“I don't want to talk about it,” she said, trying to push him off of her. 

“Oh no Doctor, I'm not done with you, you let him fuck you, now it's my turn, and I'm not gentle like he is,” he said darkly.

The Doctor bit her lip, ashamed to admit that a rush of desire came over her at the thought. 

“I think you wanted me to fuck you like myself though, you see why a human could never satisfy you Doctor? Now open those legs for me, because this time it's going to hurt and, I, hate you.”


	8. Spouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master makes good on his promise and then leaves. Then the Doctor gets some "personal belongings" from her spouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I have fallen off the deep end for these two. I can't get enough. I'm enjoying everyone's videos, and Tumblr posts. I've even made a few of my own.   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lorilemons  
> Anyway, I'm having so much fun writing this. Also, I love to read your comments. It really makes a writer's day.

The Master was right, it did hurt, but The Doctor was happy to inform him later that it was nothing she couldn't handle. He grabbed a handful of her hair roughly, pulling her to his mouth, kissing her so hard that she squeaked. He punished her mouth with his, using teeth, tongue, and breath, his hips pistoning into her, until her mouth and chin was raw from his whiskers. When he wasn't kissing her, he was biting her on her neck, her shoulders, and her ears, and sucking at her skin. His hands gripped her hips painfully, causing bruising, but still, The Doctor whined, but didn't pull away. His hands roamed to her small breasts where he pinched at her nipples, causing her to cry out and buck her hips up. He seemed to love her reaction, and beads of sweat formed on his forehead. When the Doctor gripped at him, pulling her arms up around his neck to hold on, he pulled her small wrists above her head and held onto them roughly as he thrust into her, looking down at her intensely. 

It lasted for over an hour, the dig of his hips in her soft thighs, his hunger, her sassy looks like he wasn't going to best of her, just spurring him on to be more rough. Finally, he slowed down a bit, releasing her hands, and leaned in to suck deeply at her nipple and she moaned into his hair. Her hands went to his hair, and around his neck. He took her slowly for several minutes, reveling in the feel of her softening under him, and around him. She raised her hips up to meet his and he switched to her other nipple and felt her stiffen and then contract around him as she came. His teeth grazed at the nipple in his mouth and he raised to watch her face as she fell apart. 

She was so beautiful, and he was smug that he was the one to get this reaction out of her. Different faces, but always that scrunch in their foreheads, their mouths agape, their eyes squeezed so tight in ecstasy. This version of the Doctor definitely looked pretty while cumming and he told her so, whispered it in her ear. Her voice was deeper in the throes of orgasm as she growled in response, and then gasped his name, her fingers digging into his shoulders. She sounded a lot like she did when she'd figured out that her precious O was the Master and it brought back that giddy feeling that added to his pleasure. 

With her tight body squeezing around him, he threw back his head as fucked her as hard as he could, drawing out pitiful moans from her as he chased his own release. She felt so good, so perfect, like she was always made for him. This person had been his reason for living in one way or another for so long and now she was his. Truly his and he could barely contain the emotions and pleasure as he growled out a yell and came deep inside of her. 

She whispered in his ear, "It wasn't so bad."

He grunted in response, not exactly angry with her comment.

The Doctor never saw him leave that time, she fell asleep before he was even dressed. When she woke up, he was simply gone yet again, her blanket draped over her form. She pulled it up to her neck as the Judoon guard brought her food. She ate in silence, angry that she had been too tired to watch him leave yet again. She wondered when he would be back again. 

The thing about the Doctor was that things like this didn't usually happen to her. Usually the Doctor was able to find some really great way to escape. Usually she could get out of any situation, no matter what it took, or how impossible it seemed. But this time, her friends were safe on Earth, and they didn't even know where she was. She took a small comfort in the fact that they were home, hopefully living their happy little lives. She hoped they weren't too upset with her disappearance, but if all worked out, she could get back to her Tardis and then find them close to when she'd dropped them off. 

The Master obviously wasn't going to help her. Missy may have been more inclined than any of his other incarnations, but Missy was gone, replaced by the psychopathic, domineering, genocidal, young handsome version. The Doctor found herself missing Missy. Missy had come so far, seemed to really be turning a new leaf, feeling remorse. What had happened? If he hadn't reminded her of personal details in their sexual encounters, she would have thought perhaps this one had come right after the Harold Saxon version of The Master. 

Learning that he was a part of her, or the other way around and that everything special that he was, was thanks to her, must have truly unhinged him. She felt yet another wave of guilt as she remembered the look on his face when she'd told him that she he hadn't ruined her, only brought to her attention how much more she was than she'd originally thought. She'd told him that she was so much more than him and he'd looked like she had been the one to break him. He'd of course went on to show his usual snarky indifference, but she'd known. She knew him well enough to know that she'd hurt him. 

The Judoon guard came in to retrieve her tray and it's arms were full of items. The creature released his armful onto her bed and she saw clothes, books, paper, a hairbrush, and a plastic pen fall onto the bed. 

“What's this,” The Doctor asked. 

“Items approved for your personal use sent to you from your life mate,” grunted the Judoon.

“Life mate,” she asked in a high pitched voice.

“Yes,” the Judoon said, starting to stomp away.

“Who, did they say who they were,” she asked.

“Your spouse,” the Judoon stopped and looked at her.

“My spouse,” she asked confused.

“He left a letter for you in your items,” The Judoon told her. 

“Why have I not received personal items before,” asked The Doctor. 

“Because you have not had visitors or a family member to send them to you,” he grunted.

“So now my 'spouse' has showed up and I can have some belongings,” she asked.

“That is correct. They must be approved and determined safe by us, but you may have belongings if your spouse brings them to you.”

“Can I not visit with my 'spouse',” she asked.

“They said they would visit you later,” it said, getting annoyed and walking out to leave her to sift through the pile. 

It was soon apparent who had left her the items as she lifted up several dresses, and different types of women's under apparel. Some of it was new and sexy like rose would have worn, lace and strings and some push up bras that the Judoon had obviously ripped the underwire out of before giving them to her. There was also a set of old fashioned corset, but with plastic boning as the Judoon would never let her have metal, stockings with lace tops and bows, garters and bloomers. He thought he was funny. The few dresses ranged from a Tardis blue satin dress with spaghetti straps that fell to her ankles but split up the side to the middle of her thigh to an old fashioned Victorian dress that wasn't nearly as modest as what Missy had worn. It reminded her of when she'd met Charles Dickens with Rose and Rose had worn the off the shoulder blouse with with burgundy skirt that had really been to flimsy for the cold. This one was black and purple. Purple was his favorite color after all. The last dress was a black and knee length. It was a halter style and flowy in the skirt, but would fit well around her small waist, showing off plenty of her feminine assets. The Doctor narrowed her eyes. This dress reminded her of the dress that Martha had worn when they'd gone to that party where the host was performing horrible experiments on himself. 

The Doctor tossed the dresses to the side, knowing that The Master must surely be toying with her. Reminding her of former companions, but the blue one, that one was almost sentimental that it was in her own favorite color. It was like he thought that the other two were unacceptable enough to her that she'd want the blue, because the color was her favorite. Those stupid Judoon wouldn't know enough about humans to know that the clothing was completely impractical for every day use, most especially a prison. How did he know about Rose? Maybe that was more of a reminder of Missy, but more scanty so he could see more of her flesh? He had however known Martha, as a matter of fact, Martha had ruined his plans, had enabled him to be set free, which started a turn of events that led to The Master's wife shooting him. 

The Doctors hearts lurched remembering how that had felt to watch her friend die. The Master had refused to regenerate and it had torn his hearts apart. She had held The Master in her arms, crying, but the Master had been dramatic and spiteful. He'd wanted her to mourn him, suffer over his loss. Yet somehow he'd been brought back, and the next time, he'd been worse than the last time he'd seen him. 

The Doctor shook off her memories to look down at what else The Master had sent. There were a few sundries, the plastic brush, stationary for writing, a plastic pen, but there were also several books. She picked one up, looking at it. On the cover was a long haired man, shirtless with a very beautiful woman in his arms, throwing her head back, her breasts not quite bursting out of the top of her dress. Her dark hair seemed to float in the wind and her face seemed to have an expression of ecstasy. What?

The Doctor turned it over and saw that the book was in English. She read the description and blushed. Romance novels. The Master had sent her 20th century romance novels. The one she was holding was about a pirate lord finding a fair lady and taking passionately what was his. The Doctor rolled her eyes. Was he serious? There were a good dozen of them, different, but all the same. 

When the Doctor had been his young goofy, bow tie wearing self, he'd liked a little bit of smutty novels, especially the ones he'd eventually found out were written by Amy about himself and her own daughter. Consequentially, Amy's daughter had turned out to be his wife. River was long gone now, he'd spent the last of her life with her and had then been saved by her before he'd even known who she was. She idly wondered what River would think of her 'husband' now. She'd probably be as voracious as ever and the thought made her smile. The Doctor liked to think that her female self was a little less flamboyant, a little less silly about things like action and romance novels. 

She picked up the sheet of paper. It was high quality velum and she could tell by the sweep of the ink that he'd written it with a quill. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at how ridiculous he was about dramatics. Always such flair with The Master. She read:

Doctor Love, 

I await desperately for the moment I am reunited with you. It took me quite some time to find all of these items as I only wanted to delight you. I would very much like to see you in some of this clothing. Await me darling for by the time that I gather all of these items, I will have missed you enough to want you more than ever. I am supplying you something to do while you await me. You would love some of the things I have planned out here in the universe, perhaps Earth. So many possibilities, and no one to stop me from reaching for the stars. My hearts beat for you.

Quite Sincerely, Your Devoted Life Mate

Your Master

She swept the entire mess off onto the floor in a rage and threw herself to her bed, realizing that the sheets smelled like sex. She sat up and read the letter again, more angry than ever. How dare he threaten her and make a mockery of her? She considered beating him on the head with one of those ridiculous books. He really was the worst. Her teeth were set in anger as she thought about how "loving" he'd come across when they both knew full well he was depraved and power hungry. He'd better leave Earth alone or so help her Time Lord Victorious, she was going to lose it on him. She'd make him pay.

The Doctor quickly got up, and dressed herself in her own clothes. She finger combed her hair out of spite and then walked around her cell, waiting for the Judoon to collect her for her mid morning walk. She was ever so eager to exercise, even with her sore muscles from all of the wickedness the Master had done to her the night before. 

When the Judoon brought her back from her walk, she came back to her cell to see that her bed had been made and her items were in a pile at the bottom of her bed. She really had to get out of here. She couldn't stand being so idle, not having something to do. She was always so full of energy, constantly running, moving, thinking, exploring, and now she spent way too many of her days reflecting on her last 2000 years, especially her last 1000. 

The Doctor picked up some of her paper and her pen, so that she could write. She started:

Plans On How To Get My Life Back and Punish The Master:

She flicked the pen around a bit and chewed on the end. She drew a blank. 

When the Master showed up two day cycles later, the Doctor quickly put something down and shoved it under her blankets. His eyes went to where her hands had gone and then he eyed her up and down, seeing that she was still in her own clothing and she wasn't even undressed in her blue rainbow tee and panties. She was still wearing her trousers, her suspenders, her socks. Her boots and her coat were off, but she was still mostly dressed. 

“I see I should have waited longer to visit Love,” he said, his eyes darkening. 

The Doctor shrugged like she didn't care one way or another, which caused him to clench his jaw in frustration before raising his eyebrows a fraction higher and then smiling. The Master walked to her slowly, causing her to shift uncomfortably. 

“What do you want,” she asked, her voice a little huskier than she'd meant for it to sound. 

His eyes shot to hers and a hint of smile showed there before his eyes seemed to sparkle with mischief, “Kneel.”

The Doctor's jaw dropped and she looked at him like she was considering punching him.

The Master said it again, more ice to his voice now, “Kneel.”

“No, there are no humans here for you to kill, and therefore no way you're going to get me to play along this time,” she frowned at him.

He came to her, but threw her off guard when he pulled back her covers and found a romance novel, face down, the pages open to where she'd left it when he'd apparently interrupted her. The Master smiled wickedly, and came up close to her face, his breath so close.

“I wasn't joking, Kneel,” he said so seriously that her muscles wanted to obey him.


	9. Get On Your Knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to when The Master held The Doctor captive during the year that never was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saxon Master is a bastard. He mistreats Lucy, but he's obsessed with Ten. I recently rewatched some of their scenes, and hot damn, those two have as sexy a chemistry as Thirteen and O Master. I've never written M/M before, so I hope it did it some justice. Lucy is in all of the scenes, but she's just a tool for The Master to get what he really wants, The Doctor. I do feel so bad for Lucy though and I can see why she shot him. So: Warning for non con as the Doctor is basically forced to do a lot of this and also for spousal abuse. I never thought I was, but apparently, I'm a kinky bitch. This got a little long, so I'm pretty sure that there will be more 10/Saxon Master in the future because I finally had to end this chapter.

The Master had reversed the Doctor's age, so he looked like himself again, and strapped him down, having him wheeled to his bedroom. Lucy was wearing a red lace negligee and laying on the bed. The Master was leaning up against the wall with a smirk.

“So glad you could join us Doctor. Just because you are a prisoner, does not mean that you don't have basic needs, so I am being merciful and inviting you into my personal bedroom.”

The Doctor could barely move, but his hazel brown eyes took in the bed, Lucy trying to look seductive and the Master wearing low slung black pajama bottoms, his chest bare. Even being tied up and tortured, kept like a mockery and a pet, he felt his mouth go dry at seeing the Master like that, in that state of undress. Lucy, was lovely, but it was the Master that The Doctor watched now. 

“So, if you're very good Doctor, I'll work you up into being involved, but for now, I'd like you to be an observer,” The Master laughed.

The Doctor didn't talk, just grit his teeth, his eyes on fire as The Master walked to the bed and grabbed Lucy by her neck. It wasn't too rough, just rough enough to cause her to gasp and then he was pushing her over on her hands and knees and raising her red lace chemise above her hips. The Doctor could see she wasn't wearing panties and his eyes widened at the blatant nudity. He'd seen naked female genitalia before, he and Rose had been very intimate after all, but seeing The Master's “wife” bent over, her ass in the air, her pussy glistening for the Master, it was lewd. He tried to fight it, but his cock stirred in his pin striped trousers. 

“She's very nice, eh, I was never one to collect humans like you have, but in this case, having a 'companion' can be very beneficial,” the Master said, his accent lilting on the word, “companion”.

The Doctor still refused to talk, just watched as the Master gave Lucy a sharp slap on her ass and she shrieked. A red hand print appeared on her pale skin. The Master raised up to pull his black lounge pants down his hips, his cock springing fee, standing at attention. The Doctor's eyes lingered a little too long on the Master's cock and the corner of the Master's mouth rose in a cocky half grin. Lucy wriggled in anticipation. 

“Like what you see Doctor,” asked The Master.

The Doctor's eyes went back to Lucy and he heard The Master chuckle in amusement. The Master slapped Lucy again and she cried out, another red hand print appearing on her skin. The Doctor had never really been too kinky, but The Master seemed to revel in it. The Doctor usually found discovering new things, saving the day, and showing off to humans better than sex, but for some reason, he couldn't help the swirl of lust in his gut as he watched the scene before him. 

When Lucy's ass was red and welted, and she was begging for mercy, The Master finally stroked his cock dramatically, looking into The Doctor's eyes as he did it. He figured that The Master hadn't been kind enough to offer Lucy a safe word, only expected her to obey no matter how painful it was. The Master roughly pulled Lucy's hips to him and thrust into her hard. She screamed. 

The Master's hand went over her mouth and he whispered in her ear loud enough for it to carry to The Doctor, “Shhh, it's not that bad, you can handle it. Don't want to make the Doctor uncomfortable."

She looked over her shoulder at The Doctor and she gave him a helpless look. The Master pulled a handful of her long blonde hair into his fist and yanked her head back as he snapped his hips against her hard yet again and she bit her lip, a squeak escaping from her. 

“Did I hear you make a noise,” he asked cruelly against her ear. 

She shook her head and he laughed, “Oh, I suppose I was wrong then”, and he grabbed her hips hard, snapping against her again. 

Her face contorted in pain, but she stayed silent this time. 

“You're hurting her,” The Doctor finally spoke. 

The Master stilled for a moment and threw his head back, “If there is anything I can count on, it's that The Doctor is always determined to be the protector of humans.”

“You'll damage her,” The Doctor replied. 

“So,” The Master asked nonchalantly.

The Doctor watched as The Master savagely took Lucy, slamming into her again and again until she couldn't contain the cries that escaped her mouth. The Master didn't seem to mind now as he was about to cum. He looked into the Doctor's eyes as his hips lost their rhythm, and he pulled at Lucy's hips, growling as he came into the girl. The Doctor didn't look away, and he was ashamed that he was rock hard. The Master's eyes roamed down to the Doctor's crotch and he grinned knowingly. The Doctor was wheeled back out of the room and back to his cage, except that the Master didn't put him in the cage. He left him there with his hard on, the images of his old friend roughly taking his wife flashed on the back of his eyelids. The next morning his age was accelerated again and he was put in his cage. 

The next time the Doctor was taken to the Master's bedroom, he was chained to the headboard of The Master's bed. The Master once again wore nothing but black lounge pants. Lucy came into the room this time wearing white lace, her long blonde hair falling down her back. She was lovely, but it wasn't her that The Doctor was worried about. 

“Good evening Doctor, tonight I have a treat for you. Remember when we were children and we shared everything, tonight I share my wife,” The Master explained, a maniacal twinkle in his eye. 

“No thank you,” the Doctor tried to fake bravado.

“You'd rather have someone else,” The Master winked.

“I'd rather you stop your destructive path. Let me go, let my friends go and we could travel the universe together, you don't have to go this way,” The Doctor pleaded. 

“If you don't shut your mouth, I will tape it shut,” The Master threatened.

The Master stared at him, two pairs of hazel brown eyes locked in emotions, some good, most, hateful. 

“Lucy, undo his fly,” the Master commanded.

Lucy looked nervous, but she did as her Master told her and she fumbled at the opening of The Doctor's trousers. She worked them down his hips and The Doctor was exposed, laying soft and heavy on his upper thigh. The Master's eyes widened in lust, but he wanted the Doctor hard. 

“Lucy, make him hard, suck him,” The Master growled.

Lucy hesitated, but looked at The Doctor apologetically, her head lowering to take his flaccid cock into her warm mouth. She worked with great effort, but he barely hardened in her mouth. She was frustrated, but she was determined. The Master looked at the Doctor, their eyes locked together with heat. The Master pulled his lounge pants down and put them on the edge of the bed. His cock was standing at attention and he stroked it as he stared at his wife sucking his oldest friend. 

Lucy made a surprised moan as he hardened in her mouth, and she licked up and down his length. 

“Lean back a bit Lucy, I want to see him,” demanded the Master. 

Lucy leaned back and The Master's eyes lit on the wet length standing up between the Doctor's legs. They both knew that it had been the Master stroking himself that had finally made him hard. The men were fairly even in size. It seemed appropriate that they were equals in that regard. The Master tried not to push Lucy out of the way to get to the Doctor. No, he had games to play first. 

“Lucy, get on top of him, fuck him,” The Master said.

Lucy looked like she didn't want to, but she rose to straddle the Doctor's lap and The Master's eyes flared at the scene. 

“Don't make us do this Master, please,” The Doctor tried to appeal to his better nature. 

“Lucy, you'll be sorry if you don't obey me,” The Master growled. 

Lucy sank down onto The Doctor, taking him in smoothly. If he had to fuck The Master's wife, at least it could be a gentle experience for the poor girl. He didn't buck, he just sat there, his jaw clenched as she rode him. The Master was stroking himself as he watched. The Doctor couldn't help that he shivered in pleasure at the feel of Lucy's soft wetness squeezing around his girth. She made a soft moan in his ear and he grunted in response. 

The Master approached the bed, “You two really are so sweet, such a fantasy to see the two people I care about the most enjoying each other sexually, but I have to admit, I'm a bit jealous.”

“You did this,” accused the Doctor, not asking who the Master was jealous of. 

“You're right, but I want to be a part of this, lean forward pet,” he told Lucy and she obeyed. 

The Master locked eyes on The Doctor again and then spit in his own hand with a patronizing grin. He fisted his cock with the spit and then pressed against Lucy's backside, causing a sharp intake of breath from the girl. The Doctor felt the tip of The Master's cock enter Lucy and he grit his teeth with suppressed pleasure. The Master was not gentle, he shoved in a little harder than was necessary and both the Doctor and Lucy grunted. 

“Well, isn't this a dream,” The Master raised his eyebrows, his cocky grin still in place. 

The Doctor wanted to hate this, but the feel of The Master's cock through Lucy's thin inner walls was the utmost pleasure and he threw his head back. The Master seemed to be enjoying every minute. 

“Relax Lucy, or I might rip you,” The Master said after she made a high pitched noise. 

At the moment, she had stilled her hips and The Doctor was buried deep inside of her while she allowed the Master to make his entrance. 

“It hurts,” she complained and he jerked her hair back to say, “You're not embarrassing me in front of our guest are you, naughty girls get punished Lucy.”

The Master finally sunk all the way into her tight hole and then The Master rocked his hips to gain friction against the Doctor's cock. The Doctor moaned at the feeling and this time, he did buck his hips. The Master smiled in triumph. They fucked Lucy for some time as the girl tried to remain calm, but it was hard for her. The unfortunate thing for the human was that the two Time Lords seemed to forget that she was there as they stared into each other's eyes, The Doctor's hands even grabbing at the Master's shoulders over her. The other unfortunate thing for her was that Time Lords had great stamina and they rode her for far longer than she preferred. 

Finally, The Master's hands twined in the Doctor's hair and the two of them thrust unevenly into her as they both cried out, cumming simultaneously into her. Lucy never reached an orgasm and it was apparent that this had never been about her. She had just been a middle man between the two men who had been the actual ones having sex. She was relieved when the Master withdrew himself from her. She lifted herself off of The Doctor and then collapsed onto the bed, her body aching, fluids running out of both holes. 

The next time that The Master had The Doctor brought to his room, Lucy was tied up in a chair, naked, her legs spread as each of her ankles were tied to the legs of the chair. The Master wore his black bottoms again and The Doctor knew this was going to be highly inappropriate, but he couldn't help the leap of excitement in his hearts. 

“Welcome Doctor, I needed your assistance tonight. Lucy here has been very bad. She talked back to me, so now she gets to sit here and watch,” The Master said, frowning at Lucy.

The poor girl struggled at her bindings, but The Master pulled a vibrator off of his dresser and walked in her direction, wriggling it around. He dropped between here legs and The Doctor's eyes widened as he was The Master turn on the vibrator and press it against the girl's clit. She moaned against her gag, and he pulled the vibrator back to slap it against her cheek. 

“You'll remain silent Lucy, this is punishment,” he said, looking to the Doctor and shrugging, giving the Doctor an amiable smile as if to indicate that women were impossible. 

“I really don't like these games you play Master,” said the Doctor darkly.

“Don't lie Doctor, you know you do,” answered The Master. 

The Doctor watched as The Master used the vibrator on his wife, bringing her to the brink of orgasm and then stopping, causing her to groan in frustration. Every time she made a noise, he slapped her with the vibrator again. She was writhing in agony as he fucked her with the vibrator and then he pulled it back out right as her thighs were tensing. Finally The Master pressed the vibrator deep into her and then just got up, leaving it inside of her swollen cunt. 

“Don't move,” he warned her menacingly. 

The Master then walked to The Doctor, coming up so close to him that they were breathing the same air, “Now, for the other part of her punishment, I need you.”

The Doctor looked confused, “How am I supposed to help with that?”

The Master unstrapped The Doctor and The Doctor toppled forward, regaining himself and stretching out his muscles, rolling his neck around. 

“Get on your knees,” The Master told him.

“What,” asked the Doctor in surprise. 

“Get on your knees, or I'll make her suffer more,” The Master said quite clearly.

The Doctor looked to Lucy, saw her straining with need, her huge blue eyes peeking out at them, and he nodded. He begrudgingly hit his knees and looked up at his oldest friend. They'd been through so much together, some of it good and some of it bad, but they were the last two of their kind. The beating in his head and his need to be in control of everything had led him down a path that the Doctor didn't approve of, but he still wanted him. 

The Doctor's eyes widened as The Master pulled his pants down and his cock bounced out, already hard and right in the Doctor's face. His grin was condescending, but The Doctor saw something else there, lust, hope? 

“Now suck me,” The Master demanded. 

The Doctor was almost ashamed at how fast he leaned forward to take The Master's cock in his hand, opening up and sucking The Master's head into his mouth. The Master hissed and he threw his head back as the Doctor's tongue swirled around the top of him. His mouth was hot and wet, and he was rougher than Lucy was at this. The Doctor teased a bit, dragging his teeth over him lightly, but enough to cause The Master to bury his hands in his hair and yank. 

The Doctor took several inches inside of his mouth and sucked hard, raising back up to sink even lower. The Master moaned and the sound did things to The Doctor's libido. His hips rocked against the Master's legs as he hollowed his cheeks and quickly sucked up and down the Master's unbearably rock hard erection. 

“Oh fuck, you're good at this, better than Lucy,” and The Master looked over to Lucy to see her staring at them, but he gave her a look of disapproval.

One of the Doctor's hands went around to grip The Master's ass hard as he took him all the way in, hardly gagging. The Doctor went to the serious business of letting the Master fuck his mouth, digging his nails into the Master's ass. 

“I like to pride myself on my endurance, but I'm about to cum,” said The Master breathlessly. 

The Doctor moaned against The Master's cock and sucked deeply, a little rough, but the Master seemed to like that. He bucked against the Doctor's face as he groaned loudly, cumming into the back of The Doctor's throat. Tears sprang to his eyes at the intense pleasure of it and he watched as the Doctor sucked every drop from him until he was shivering and pulling himself out, making a noise of discomfort at how sensitive he was. 

“Fuck, you're good at everything. Well, done,” said The Master. 

The Doctor smirked for a moment, but then looked to Lucy who was obviously breathing heavy against her gag. Her cunt had popped the vibrator out and it was buzzing on the floor. 

“So, you're going to forgive her then, stop torturing her,” asked The Doctor.

The Master smiled slyly, “I'll tell you what, I'll allow you to pleasure her and then she can go to bed, so she's at your mercy tonight, I already got what I want.”

The Doctor hesitated, but then walked to Lucy, picking up the vibrator. She squeaked, but her hips were raising for him. 

“It's alright Lucy, I'll help you,” said The Doctor sanctimoniously. 

The Master lay back on the bed, watching as the Doctor ran the vibrator over her clit, causing her to buck. The Doctor was almost clinical, and unaffected as he circled it over her clit until she was screaming against her gag and her cunt was pulsing, contracting around nothing. He untied and ungagged her and she lay there breathing heavy for a moment. 

She looked up at the Doctor and whispered pitifully, “Thank you.”


	10. The Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master has some information for The Doctor, but first she has to earn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Master is such a douche. I love writing him. Just when you think he can't get worse...but it is all just to have her. I'm starting to get 101 Nights vibes from this story, like every chapter has a little something different. What next, what next...scratching my head. ;)

The Doctor had had enough of The Master and his melodramatic antics. She grit her teeth and glared at him. His eyes were dark and intense. He was waiting for her to obey him. He'd done some terrible things to her and everyone around him for years and years and he expected that she was always supposed to succumb to him. He was so deluded. Even though in the end she always saved the day, most times at his own expense, she knew that he made her weak. 

“I said, kneel,” he growled. 

“Why do you think that I'd obey you,” she said low and steady, and yet with a hint of menace in her voice. 

“Because I know something you don't and I'll leave right now and you won't see me for a long time,” he threatened. 

She considered it for a moment. What information could he possibly have that she'd want to know? It could be anything with him. Most likely something horrible and ominous. It was probable that it was something she would hate hearing, and yet, if she didn't play his game then he'd walk out and leave her to her own worries and anxieties. Also, and she would never admit it to him, the Judoon really needed to understand that some species could not handle the lack of company and activity. It was slowly driving her mad and the Master was her only form of entertainment. He was her only company and therefore, by default only, she tried to convince herself, the person she looked forward to seeing. 

She bit her lip. He was ruining her. He was breaking her down. He was successfully putting her through psychological conditioning. She would like to think she was stronger than he was, but like a cat, he'd finally cornered his mouse. Now he was playing with it. He had her at his mercy. 

The Master watched the variety of emotions play on her face. He was intrigued. What was going on in her mind? He could intrude, he could force himself inside, but that wasn't part of his game. He put on an annoyed look and then threw his hand like he had when she hadn't been able to pull the button to blow up the Death Particle. Then he turned to walk away. The Doctor grit her teeth, but she ran after him and pulled on his arm. He swung around to gaze at her questioningly, but smug. 

“Wait,” she said, lowering to her knees before him. 

He grinned and looked down at her with hunger, “Very good girl, you will be rewarded.”

The Doctor swallowed a bit, annoyed and yet feeling fire swirl in her belly. The Master ambled a bit closer to her and ran his hand tenderly through her hair. She flinched, but continued to stare up at him with her hazel eyes. His fingers slid down to run over the length of her smooth neck. She bit back a moan. His hand circled around to gently go around her neck. He enjoyed the look in her eyes. The Master's mouth was open as he breathed heavily, his hand tightened a bit around her neck. 

“You have the most beautiful neck this time around. Sure, you still wear a swishy coat, suspenders,” he plucked one side and it snapped against her breast, causing her to gasp, he continued, “clunky boots, but these shirts you wear now,” he drew his breath in sharply and bit the fist that wasn't touching her. 

“What's wrong with my shirts,” The Doctor asked in offense.

“They put your beautiful neck and collar bones on display. I can't tell you how many times I wanted to throw you down and nibble on them when I was trying to pretend to be O,” he explained, running a finger over one of her collar bones. 

“It's not my fault they make ladies shirts more revealing. It was hard enough finding these,” she defended.

“I'm quite aware, why do you think I wore 19th century women's apparel, but I'm not complaining about yours though, the glimpses of skin, very sexy, those trousers are ridiculous, but I love that you're showing a little leg.” he said, his fingers skimming across to the other side of her shoulders. 

The Doctor tried not to pant, but she was failing. Having him gently touch her in such sensitive places while she kneeled for him, was really playing with her libido. The Doctor remembered all of the times her companions had thrown themselves at her, that she'd been able to easily put off. Poor Martha, she'd been the worst of all, always finding ways to touch him, try to appeal to him, but it had been easy to lightly put her off. He'd put Rose off too for several years. He just played the gentleman and it wasn't hard to go on about business as usual. 

The Doctor wasn't sure if the reason it was so hard to turn down the Master was that the other man was so very persuasive, or if their Time Lord hormones were in sync, or if they were just truly that crazy for each other. She was sure it was all of those reasons. Sure, she may not be Shebogan, but if she'd been alive for years and years, helping to form and splice her own genetics and energy into that race, turning the Time Lords into what they had eventually become, then that meant that she was as much a Time Lord as he was. She may have come from somewhere else, but The Time Lords were her. She wasn't completely ready to delve into it all, but she had thought about what that meant for herself and The Master. He may think she was different, but she'd never been different than she was now. They had known each other for as long as either could remember and her being from some other planet, some other dimension, it didn't matter, she was still her and he was still him. 

The Master's hand ran up to slide through her hair and pull her face up to look at him, “Thinking a little too hard Doctor. I hope it's about me, because I'd be very upset if you were somewhere else right now instead of knelt before me.”

“Just wondering why you're the only one I can never turn down,” she said huskily.

He breathed in sharply again, his eyes boring into hers. He was surprised by her answer and she smiled seductively because it wasn't often that she caught him off guard like that. His hand left her hair to trail her face again and he almost looked tender, but she could see the fire in his eyes. He wanted her. Maybe if she played along, seduced him, it could work for her, maybe it would sway him. She'd always been so reserved, only succumbing when she couldn't help it, fighting and kicking the whole way. They'd both known she'd liked his touch, but she'd always played hard to get, much to his chagrin. Perhaps if she played along, made him think he was getting everything he wanted, maybe she'd get out of here. She knew that she was trying to lie to herself, the truth was, she wanted him too. She knew that he would want to win. He'd want to feel like he was , like he was getting one up on her, was finally bending her. 

The Master hesitated and it looked like he would bend down to kneel before her, so they would be level again, face to face, like he had done at the Adelaide Gallery, but he didn't. He shrugged off his coat instead. He didn't seem to mind that it hit the floor. As he unchained his watch and shoved it in one of his pockets, she watched him like she didn't know what to expect. 

“Don't be rude Doctor, join me,” he demanded. 

The Doctor gave him a scowl, but then she was shrugging off her suspenders, pulling her shirt over her head, unfastening her trousers and yanking them down her legs until she was only in her blue socks, her cotton panties and a white cotton bra. The Master's eyes widened to look at the bra. It had a tiny little bow in the middle and the vision of his Doctor with a tiny white bow between her breasts, it hit him harder than sexy lingerie ever would have. As he unfastened his trousers and pulled them down his hips, his cock sprang free, hard and eager. Her eyes fastened on it and then she looked up to his eyes and then back down to his cock again. 

“Doctor, remember how good you were at sucking me when you were another you and I was another me,” he asked, voice thick with lust. 

Her hand reached up to hold his girth and he rolled his head back like it was the greatest pleasure. Her hand looked so small around him and he throbbed against her palm. Her eyes went back to his. She made such a desirable picture, in that tiny bra, her small hand holding his erection, her big hazel eyes staring up at him, that blonde hair barely skimming her pretty shoulders. 

“I remember,” her voice was sexy. 

She had a strong accent, but it was husky and feminine and caused tingles to run down his back. She pumped him several times and then her mouth was wrapping around him as they stared into each others eyes. His hand came up to cover his mouth as he opened it in lustful anticipation. Almost like it hurt. He looked at her again, her lips wrapping around the head of him. The Doctor had always liked to tease. Her little tongue swirled around his head causing him to groan. 

As her mouth slid further around his length he felt the warmth and wetness of her mouth. She had yet to take her eyes off of his face and it added an intimacy that made his hearts pound out of control. She finally set his teeth on edge as she sucked in hard, making a smacking noise and causing his hips to lurch forward. One of his hands found her soft hair and he pulled gently, bucking lightly against The Doctor's lips. Her eyes twinkled at his response. Her female body and breaking it in may have been new for her, his size slightly different, but she still remembered how to please him with her mouth. 

Time Lords may have gotten used to looking different every time they regenerated, having different tastes, different quirks, different heights, different skin colors, but the truth was that it was odd even for them. Yes, they acted like it wasn't a big deal, and it wasn't something that they could help anyway, but seeing the Doctor so soft, so small, so feminine, it had been doing things to him that messed with him sexually, that played with his need to dominate her, and his smugness at feeling more like a man around her, but looking down at the way she sucked up and down his cock, those dark eyes looking to him for approval, he could see the other face that she once had, when he had done this before.

She grazed her small teeth against him lightly, just enough to add an edge and he growled, pulling her hair a bit. He looked at her bra, so clean, so pristine, and he was so glad that she hadn't taken it off because he was going to cum all over it and that pretty face of hers. He was embarrassingly close and he was glad that the only other Time Lord that would know his sexual disgrace was himself and this Doctor that excelled at making him lose control. The slurping noises of her spit, the suction of her lips and tongue, the slight scrapes of her teeth, the way one of her small hands cupped his balls, it was all more than he could stand and he tensed up, bucking his hips as he tried to pull out of her mouth to cum on her chest. 

The problem was that he had lost control and she held it all at the moment. She pulled her hands around to grab at his ass and keep him inside her mouth, then she sucked hard, pulling her mouth all the way down his length and she felt him twitch in her mouth, then the hot spurts of his cum against her throat and the back of her tongue and she swallowed him down. The sound of him whimpering was music to her ears. 'Oh yeah,” she thought, 'I'm good.'

He realized he was whining a bit and it turned into a growl as he felt the last of his orgasm ebb in her mouth. He winced as he pulled out, so very sensitive now, and looked at her. Even thought her face was slick with spit and her lips were swollen, she looked sexier than ever before. He'd almost forgotten how good the Doctor was at that. She had definitely won that round and the thought made him angry. He decided to turn the tables on her as she was looking way too smug. 

“Still got it, don't I,” she said in the arrogant voice the Doctor liked to get when she thought she won. 

“Very well done love, now for your reward. I thought you'd like to know that your old friend showed up to rescue you. He had his old 51st century sonic gun,” said The Master, pulling his pants back up and trying very hard not to show her that he was still trembling. 

Her knees felt like lead and her legs were quivering with the exertion of staying upright on the stone floor. Her mouth opened and closed several times, her brow furrowed as she watched him redress. 

“Jack,” she asked a little more timid than she had wanted to.

“Yes, Jack Harkness, lovely fellow, I enjoyed having him at my every whim all those years ago, you can imagine how surprised I was to see him again, but unfortunately he wasn't so glad to see me,” The Master said in the way that meant he was about to reveal some horrible part of a nefarious plan. 

The Doctor once again didn't know what to say, hadn't even pulled her clothes back on. Her small chest was heaving and her hair was sticking up a bit from where he'd pulled it. She looked perfect like this. Her mouth was hanging open and she waited for him to speak again, but he was playing with her and didn't bother. 

“Where is Jack now,” asked The Doctor. 

“I killed him,” The Master laughed, that insane maniacal laughter that set her jaw on edge. She wanted to jump up and slap him, at least that would shut him up. 

“He doesn't die and you know that,” she grit out.

The Master's expression was still full of mirth, “I know,” then he busted out laughing again like it was the funniest thing in the universe. 

The Doctor did jump up then, sliding a bit in her socks. She stormed to him, pushing him hard. This time he didn't fall like his image had in the Matrix. He wobbled, but didn't fall. He was amused though and he pursed his lips at her as if he were disappointed. 

“You can't be decent for a moment in your life,” she grit out.

“This little body of yours, you get so angry, it's so amusing. The oncoming storm,” and he laughed again. 

“Where is Jack,” she yelled.

“Don't worry about him, I won't let him help you, I won't let anyone help you. I told you before, you're right where I want you,” like the flip of a switch his comical behavior turned serious and angry. 

The Doctor might be in her underwear and socks, but she was still fierce, her eyes glared at him with fire and she spat, “Go on then, leave me, I won't miss you for as long as you're gone. You want to play games, see how much I care.” 

The Master watched her storm back across the cell to violently pace like a caged tiger. She was sexy and he had half a mind to march over there and throw her on the bed, but as witless as he became in the throes of passion, he couldn't trust her not to overcome him while he was cumming. Best to let her cool down. He slipped from the room quickly.


	11. She Wins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master comes back the very next night to find the Doctor is playing a game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I'm a perv and apparently I like when the Master is a dom. I like when he's bad. I'm not a fluffy person, so I apologize if that's a thing anyone is into. I'm not super against fluff, I'm just not personally into a lot of it. I know I could be more "popular" if I wasn't all rapey and dark, but I write what I write and it's my thing. I love getting comments from you guys, it makes my day. However, I decided to try something new in this chapter. The Doctor gets to dom and it's pretty hot. Plus, it drives him crazy.

The Master came back the next night. Her telling him that she hoped he would leave her alone, spurred him on to thwarting her. She didn't want him around? Well, tough. Why did it always have to be such a fight with The Doctor? The Doctor never once could see eye to eye with him. Yes, the Doctor seemed compassionate and seemed to want what was best for him, but it was always only if The Doctor could get their way. The Doctor could only love The Master if he would give in to her, do things the “decent” way, her way. She was infuriating. When would she ever learn that as Time Lords, or supreme beings like whatever she was, they were Lords over space and time. Why did Earth and those dimwitted humans consume her?

His eyes widened as he realized that she was ready for him. She lay on her bed, on her side, blonde hair falling over one eye as she thumbed through a romance novel. She looked up at him as he crept out of the shadows. Her small form was squeezed into the blue satin dress he'd sent her. The comparison of royal blue on her creamy skin drew his eyes up and down her body. Her feet were bare. Her eyes held mischief and the vision of her reclining on her bed like that, dressed in that gown, it caused his hearts to leap into his throat. What was she up to?

He knew that when he'd left her the night before she had been livid. What had changed her mind and why had she been expecting him? He stood there pondering what her intentions were as she just gazed at him, a quirk on the corner of her mouth. Such a pretty mouth he thought. He remembered what she'd done with that mouth the night before. The Master had to admit that he was very weary. The slit of her dress fell open a bit revealing her smooth leg and he suddenly needed that leg wrapped around his hip.

She waited until he moved toward her and then she hopped up as gracefully as she could to stand before him. He tried to hold back from licking his lips. The fact that she'd been so used to being in a man's body for the last 2000 years was apparent but adorable. She jutted one of her hips out in a seductive attempt. Her eyes though, she had that same hungry look that he'd seen in multiple incarnations of The Doctor. Why this sudden mood swing? How had she known he was coming?

Her skin glowed in the soft lighting of the cell. Her yellow hair gleamed. The dress hugged becomingly on her slight curves, her small but perfect breasts swelling gently out of the top of the bodice. Just like he'd known, she looked enchanting in that blue. Blue was always a great color on The Doctor. The crotch of his pants was quickly becoming more snug as he took in her appearance. Her eyes sparkled with some unidentified amusement and a side of her lips was quirked up. He hated being cliché, but he'd never seen a more beautiful woman. He wanted her.

The Master took a step toward her, the only thing on his mind was trying to figure out what she was up to and having her, hot and hard. She waited till he stepped in front of her and then she grabbed his arms, swinging him around onto the bed and catching him off guard. The back of his knees caught the edge of the bed and he fell backwards. She took the opportunity to climb on top of him. She had to hoist up her dress a bit to straddle him, which made her legs bare to mid thigh. His hands instantly found her naked skin and grabbed her thighs as she leaned down to kiss him hard. 

The Doctor could feel him trying to gain control of their encounter, but she wasn't going to have it tonight. Tonight, she was in control, and he was going to like it. Her lips were firm against his, and her tongue licked at the seam of his lips, forcing into his mouth, against his tongue. He grabbed her ass and pulled her against his erection, but she planted her knees in the bed and pushed up to keep him from smashing her against him. Neither had yet to say a word. Their tongues battled for supremacy and both of them ran their hands over each other frantically. The Master groaned as he felt her pull her small fingers though his hair and pull hard, bringing him even further into her kiss. 

The Master groaned into her mouth and then tried to pull away, but she pushed her breasts against his chest and kissed him so hard that he couldn't breathe. What was she getting at? Why was she so voracious? He was having a hard time thinking coherently. Finally she pulled away from him and their foreheads rested together as they breathed heavily. 

“What's gotten in...” he started to say, but she drew back to put her hand over his mouth.

The Doctor looked into his huge brown eyes and shook her head. No talking. Hmm, what an interesting development. Her hands got to the task of taking off his coat and unbuttoning his shirt. His fingers came around to help her, but she swatted them away. As she removed his tops, throwing them to the floor much to his dismay, he just laid there and watched her. Was this another power play? Did she think she was big and bad enough to handle him on her own? Fine, he'd play her game for a bit, see what she intended to do with him. 

When she got him bare chested, she trailed hungry kisses and bites along his chest and abdomen. The Master almost decided then to end her game and throw her down on the bed, but he stopped himself. This was interesting. The Doctor sucked one of his brown nipples into her mouth and sucked, rolling her tongue over it and then nipping. He hissed with the sensation of it. She went to the other and did it all over again except she bit harder, causing him to groan. Maybe she really did know what she was doing. 

Usually, The Master was the sexual aggressor in their relationship, so, that she was capable of this made him a little jealous wondering if this was the way she was with her humans. The thought of her with any of them drove him just a little mad with jealousy. He'd always been jealous of the humans, not because they were special or meant anything to the universe, but that she always cared so much about them. He'd turned all of them into himself once, just so that The Doctor would have no choice but to love him the way she did her humans. He'd attempted to do the same thing with the Kasaavin by rewriting all of their DNA. They would no longer be humans then, nothing to take her attention away from him, but somehow she always came out on top, always saved those poor excuses for life forms. Humans were such a mockery of their own kind. Like Timelords, but so inferior. 

She noticed him stiffening up and she sat up to glare at him and then slap him across the face, just enough to get his attention and sting a bit, but not enough to hurt him. He stared up into her face with a shocked expression. She felt his cock twitch against her thigh. He liked that. She grabbed his wrists and pulled them up to the sides of his head so that she could hold them down while she nipped and sucked at his neck. He was moaning now, deep and breathy. She sucked his earlobe into her mouth wetly and made a small whimper in his ear. She knew that he liked to hear her sex noises and as his crotch bucked up, she knew she was right. She slid her mouth to his jawline and then bit down there, causing him to inhale his breath sharply, then she was licking the bite mark. He once again fought the urge to throw her against the bed and fuck her hard. No, he was strong, he could let her have her fun. Why was she doing this though? Was she finally bored, did she finally crave his touch, his company? 

When she had bitten and licked from one ear to the other, she went back to his mouth and kissed him again. Kissing her was nice, no very nice. Better than almost anything, but he wanted more. He wanted her on his cock. He contacted her head and begged her to fuck him, but she bit his lip and forced him out of her head. He winced, but she was getting him so fucking hot he was losing his mind. 

The Doctor finally sat back and unbuttoned his trousers, stroking her hands inside of his pants, stroking the skin on his hips as she pulled them down. Her eyes went to his cock, straining up at her and she smiled. She didn't touch him yet though, she sunk to her knees to pull his shoes off, his socks and then strip him of his trousers and underwear. Her hands slid up his shins, around his calves, then up his thighs, leaving hot tingles where she touched him. The Master leaned up on his elbows to watch her, his hair in disarray from where she'd pulled his hair earlier. He silently begged her to touch his cock, but she pulled her hands around his hips and pulled his ass up into her hands and squeezing. His cock jutted up at her ministrations. Her nails dug into his ass and she ran them up his back. He wondered if he would cum before she even touched him.

He whimpered embarrassingly when she finally wrapped her hand around his girth. She was firm and she stroked him from base to tip, smearing a string of precum on her hand and then licking her lips. He wanted her to sit on him more than he could think of wanting anything else except of course for ruling the universe and destroying the human race. Still, if he had to choose at this very moment, he wanted her to sink that tight hot cunt onto him. 

Her blonde head lowered to lick at the tip of him and he almost cried. He had made use of humans sexually many times, men and women alike, but it didn't hold a candle to what he felt with the Doctor. It had hurt to find out she wasn't an actual Time Lord. He'd spent thousands of years thinking that she was his equal, that she was like him. The light to his dark, the yang to his yin. Every time that they joined, he felt like it was meant to be. He would never admit such a romantic notion to her of course, it sounded too much like soul mates and love, and they'd never had a romantic relationship so much as a battle of bodies, the feeling of two Time Lords clashing. Now he didn't know what to feel for her. What he did know was that no one had ever made him this wild, this crazy with desire, this desperate.

Her warm hand was wrapped around him and she pumped at him as her mouth engulfed the head of him, sucking him in and smacking her lips. He moaned and his pelvis jumped up at that. 

Suddenly she spoke, “Oh no, we don't want you to cum like this do we?”

He looked at her face and he realized. She was smug. The Doctor had always been a smug bastard. The Doctor almost always won and that look on her face, it was her winning look and it made him throb. He remembered how he'd spent all of those years on Earth, waiting, wishing she'd come find him, have mercy on him, but she hadn't had any. She'd left him there to suffer and when he'd finally gotten back to that warehouse, thought that the Silver Lady would work, that the Kasaavin were finally about to do what he'd planned, she'd come marching into that warehouse, from the light, like some kind of avenging angel in a ridiculous tuxedo, not a bit changed from when he'd seen her seventy seven years prior. The look on her face had told him that she'd won. He'd hated her, wanted to wrap his hands around that pretty neck of hers and choke the life out of her, but he'd also been aroused. His hearts had pounded, and he was ashamed to remember the nights that he'd stroked himself to the thought of that smug look on her face when she'd bested him yet again. It had made him want to do horrible things to her, and now he had finally gotten his chance, and yet here she was, winning again. 

He was naked before her and she was completely clothed and he imagined she liked that. His muscles twitched with the need to dominate her, have his way with her, but that part of him that liked the way she won, liked that look on her face when she got her way, it wanted her to do with him what she willed. The Master grit his teeth with the exertion it took to submit to her. She threw her head back a bit and raised her eyebrow, then she stood before him in that fantastic dress and she unzipped the back of it, never taking her eyes off of his. She let one strap fall off a creamy shoulder then she turned around dropping the other strap off the other shoulder. He wondered which one of her human floozies had taught her that trick. Still, his cock twitched in response. 

He watched as she let the dress drop, baring the creamy expanse of her back. She wore one of the pairs of sexy panties he'd sent her. A black lace thong. As much as he hated humans, they sure knew how to make sexy under clothing. The black lace against her smooth pale skin had him biting his cheek not to jump up to get her. He wondered if he looked the way he usually did when The Doctor bested him? He hoped he didn't appear weak and defeated, but he realized, The Doctor was in fact acting the way she always did when she won. 

He didn't realize that to The Doctor he actually looked like a dangerous, hungry, animal and she was trying not to tremble as she struggled to keep control. She knew that the only reason he hadn't fought her yet was that he was curious. He wanted to know what she was up to. He wanted to know how far she'd go. She was actually very surprised that he was allowing her this much control. She felt so powerful at the moment. Sure, she knew that at any moment he could flip his switch, he was unstable at best, but she felt so sexy. Was this how Rose had felt when she'd played these games with him? 

The Doctor pulled her slim arm in front of her breasts as she turned around, giving him a content look like she was getting everything she wanted. He was going to make that girl pay for this. He wanted her so badly, it was starting to hurt, but he was hopeful she was about to climb up on his lap and give him everything he wanted. Her eyebrows raised at him as if to say, 'you want this, don't you?' She had no idea. She walked toward him and he became very frustrated that she hadn't taken off her panties. Sure, they looked amazing on her, the image would forever be burned into his mind on lonely nights that he couldn't be with her, but now, he needed them off. He sat up and glared at her. 

She walked slowly to him with that cocky expression on her face and it was all he could do not to pounce on her, but he waited. He wanted to know where she was going next? How confident was she really feeling? The Doctor climbed up on top of The Master, and straddled him, but she did not relieve his agony. Instead she released her breasts and rubbed up against his chest, enjoying the crisp feel of his chest hair against her soft sensitive skin. She made a quiet moan and rolled her head back, baring her pretty neck to him. He was breathing heavily. She was torturing him. That was it, she was angry about Jack so now she was torturing him. 

The Master felt the texture of her lace panties against him as she put both of her hands up on his shoulders to undulate against him. Even through her panties he could feel the moisture seeping through. She was also affected. She wriggled her hips as she started kissing on his neck and ears again.

“More,” he whispered.

She leaned back to put her finger over his lips, “Shhh.”

He growled at her, his eyes dark and intense, silently warning her that he was about to lose his control. She rolled her eyes, which was exactly the wrong thing to do and his hands came up and he ripped her panties right off of her, causing her to gasp. 

“That is a very bad boy,” she said breathily and one of her hands came to press against his neck, putting pressure against his wind pipe. 

His eyes lit up at her action. He bucked his hips to feel the friction of her against him and he was very pleased to feel her slick against him. He grabbed the base of his cock to guide it into her, but she pulled her hips back, shaking her head and adding another hand to his neck. He twitched against her thigh. She smirked as she choked him lightly, but firmly enough to get his attention. As he started to see stars, she released her hold and ran her hands gently over his collar bones and shoulders. 

“You're killing me Doctor,” he shuddered.

She gave him an arrogant look and rode the outside of herself against him, causing him to groan. 

“What do good boys do when they want something,” she asked huskily.

“I'm not a good boy, I'm bad and I say, give it to me,” he answered.

Her hands came back to his neck and she squeezed again. Even thought it would be easy to escape her clutches, he allowed her to choke him, loving the way it felt as she cut off his breath. Where had she learned this trick? She rubbed her pelvis back up against his erection and moaned. When she let go of him again, he coughed a little and grabbed her hips painfully.

The Doctor slapped his hands away and said, “You know what you have to do love, be a good boy for me and I'll give you what you want.”

“You like me being a bad boy Doctor, and I say that I could just take what I want,” he said huskily.

The Doctor slapped his face, but then rubbed up against him again. He gasped. 

“I had hoped you'd behave, but you like to be punished don't you,” The Doctor said in mock disappointment. 

She choked him again, his eyes widened and rolled back in ecstasy. She was a little harder this time and he bucked his hips up, feeling her heat oh so close. He needed her around him, needed her to fuck him. He had to admit, he was very impressed with her tonight. She was absolutely divine. When he saw stars again, she relented and bent down to squeeze one of his nipples in her teeth. 

“You know, I'd very much like to cum, so if you could beg me already, like a good boy, I'll relieve your strain. I'll give you just,” she grabbed his cock and rubbed the head against her entrance, “What you want.”

“Please,” he said quietly.

“What was that, I didn't hear you,” she said, her hand squeezing his cock tightly.

“Please Doctor, fuck me,” he said louder.

She leaned in and nipped at his other nipple, then sat back up to look at him expectantly, “Once more darling.”

He smiled wickedly at her. She was enjoying this. Being him. What a gift he'd given her, getting to be the aggressor for one night. He couldn't let her get too used to it, it was his job to be the bad guy after all, but my she was good at it. She was delightful actually. 

He looked at her with his huge dark eyes, the ones he knew made her weak, and he said oh so sweetly, “Please Doctor, I need you.” 

“Well since you asked so nicely, lay back and take it,” then she pushed him hard back against the mattress and lifted her hips to sit up on top of him. 

He was so hard and she was so wet that it wasn't hard to put him in the right place. His eager cock was standing straight up, waiting for her warmth, waiting for that squeeze. She squeaked a bit as the tip of him slid into her. He made a loud groan of pleasure as she slowly sank onto him. Her body adjusted to him as she hovered on her knees. He watched as her confident expression turned into one of uncertainty. She had only over let him take her, so now she had to ride him, figure out how to rock her hips, how deep his cock would go in this position. Maybe this wasn't such a horrible thing after all. Watching her struggle was so much fun.

The Doctor narrowed her eyes at him as he threw his arms behind his head and watched her, an amused expression on his face. He looked down between her legs to see that she'd gotten about halfway down. She winced and tried to sink down more. He really loved how thick he was this go around, it made things a little more difficult for her. 

“Just sit down,” he advised her.

“Shut up,” she growled. 

But she did. She sat, and both of them groaned as she buried him deep inside of her. She sat there for a moment, leaning forward to bury her face against his neck. She lifted her hips up a bit and then pressed back down. She heard him panting against her ear. The Doctor leaned up and kissed his mouth tenderly, but he wanted more. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, swirling it with hers, tasting her, enjoying the feel of her soft lips against his. Finally, she drew back and sat up again. She had work to do. He felt so very good inside of her now and she needed to move. 

She was not confident with her riding skills, but she decided to just do what felt good and listen for the noises he made. His hands came forward to hold hers and she realized that he was offering support. She held onto him as she bounced up on her knees over and over until his eyes were rolling back in his head and he was biting his lip to keep from cumming. She knew he was holding back for her. She was feeling confident enough to roll her hips. Wow. That was good, very good. Soon she found that grinding her hips over and around caused him to rub against really great things inside of her. Being a woman so different, but so nice. 

He'd been so good, and still, letting her work, but finally he realized she needed more. He helped her now by thrusting his hips up, his hands moving to grip her hips as she rode him. One of his hands reached between them to rub at her clit. It was slick, so his fingers moved easily over her. She stiffened on him, squeezing him so hard inside and she threw her head back as she yelled out. He didn't stop fucking her as she came, her hands going to her breasts and squeezing her nipples as wave after wave of pleasure unfurled inside of her. 

With him still so deep inside, still working up against her, her orgasm didn't seem to end and her thighs were shaking around his hips. 

“That's a good girl, cum for me love, you were so good tonight. I think you can cum again,” 

The Master took advantage of her lack of control to pick her up and spin them around so that he was holding her legs open as he pounded into her. He leaned down to suck at her neck, positioning her hips where he was hitting just the right spot. 

“Oh my stars! This is so much,” she cried out, her body oversensitive. 

“I'm not quitting until you cum again Doctor, so just lay back and...”he started, but she was already shaking again, a wave of slick coating his cock. 

She screamed, clawing at his arms.

The Master laughed in delight, “Yes, you're so good, I'm never letting you out of this prison.”

The Doctor's hearts were thudding wildly and her mouth was gaped open, gasping for air. Her cunt was clenching and twitching around him. She couldn't find it in herself to be angry with him at the moment, he was still fucking her. She'd think later how angry she was at him. Right now the only thing she could feel was between her legs. 

The Master had held back long enough, he would clap himself on the back for his amazing endurance later, but now he was lost. Stars flashed in front of his eyes and his hips rocked out of control as he felt his orgasm rage out of control and crash. He growled out, almost like it hurt, but oh, it didn't. It was hard and frighteningly breathtaking. He cried out at he felt spurts shoot against her walls. Her panting gasps and her nails in his upper arms were a nice touch. 

The Doctor lay there panting as the Master withdrew and lay next to her. Blast, she'd lost control there at the end. She needed to gain it back. Their arms against each other, hands almost holding each other, legs tangled. Oh how she hated how much she wanted him. She leaned up and tenderly kissed him. He didn't fight it, he kissed her back. Her hand came up to push a stray lock of his black hair from his face. 

“You're welcome, you can leave now. I'm done with you,” The Doctor said, giving him a serious look, but raising her eyebrow arrogantly. 

He scowled at her, “You... are... welcome?!”

She gave him a waving away hand gesture and then turned over and fell asleep, leaving him angry and astounded.


End file.
